WolfGirl Kagome
by Glimmering Stars
Summary: Kagome's raised by a rebellious wolf-youkai...Kouga and Kagome are destined to fight...and poor Inuyasha finds himself in the middle of everthing. Chapter 8 is up!! R&R!
1. Wolves and Humans

Disclaimer: Inuyasha was not created by me and I do not own it, so don't sue me. 

Author notes:

Well, this takes place in Inuyasha's time. It kind of explains all of this in the story, but I'll say it here anyways. Nateli is the wolf-clans leader only child, so heir to the tribe. Kagome is a human raised by a go-lucky youkai (Nateli). Inuyasha--well he's Inuyasha. He lived alone in the forest ever since his mother died, since his father was killed years earlier. I'm not sure if he has an older brother or not…he may have, but he's not going to play a big part in the story unless I find something important for him to do…Also, Kouga will also be in this story. I figure that's logical, since we are dealing with wolf-youkai ^_^ Hmm…I think that's it for now!

The wolf youkai, Nateli, had sensitive ears, even when not in her true form. She preferred to remain in her human form, since she found it humorous when other's mistook her as easy prey. Of course, none of them lived to contemplate their mistake. It wasn't too strange that she was able to pick up the humanoid screams coming from across the river. Nateli was young and curious, so she bounded up among the tree branches, to see what all the fuss was about. She was a little disappointed only to see that it was a water youkai attaching a small boat. "I was hoping for something a little more exciting." She sighed, but still watched as the two people, a male and a female, were dragged off the boat and carried under the water. The boat was then smashed by one of the monster tentacles and flung on to the river's side. "No technique. No elegance." She said softly. "Oh well." 

Nateli jumped out of the tree and wandered to where the wreckage had been tossed. She sniffed it wearily, smelling the unmistakable smell of humans. She had always been a little curious about humans, but wasn't stupid enough to walk directly into a human village. Humans were known to attack without provocation. 'A barbaric race.' She thought. She started to walk off, when a strange, high pitch sound startled her. She jumped several feet back, her fangs bared and her claws ready. The strange sound persisted however, even when Nateli issued a low, threatening growl. It was a stand still between her unknown, squalling enemy, and the lone wolf. 

"Who's there?" She yelled. The sound momentarily stopped, then persisted. Nateli felt her curiosity get the best of her, and she wandered cautiously back to the wreckage. After a moments wait, she pushed back a few damaged boards, revealing a bundle placed in a woven basket. The annoying sounds were coming from that odd package. Nateli stood for a moment, waiting to see if it'd attack, and then carefully lifted a corner of the blanket. "What the…" She looked at the odd creature.

It looked human, and smelled human, but it was smaller then the ones she had seen. "Are you a human pup?" She demanded to it. She had never seen such a young human before. She had seen babies of her own kind, but they all looked like wolf cubs, since they were unable to maintain a human shape. The young human looked up at her and stopped crying. Instead, it began issuing strange cooings and gurglings. Nateli wondered whether she should just walk away slowly and pretend she never saw this creature, or kill it. Neither plan sounded particularly good to her. 

"Hmm, wolf cubs can't survive on their own. Can you?" She asked it. The baby looked up at her; it's innocence and simplicity echoing out. Despite her fear of it, Nateli felt her heart go out for this little creature. "You can't understand a word I'm saying, can you?" She asked after a moment. The thing just cooed. "Well, I'm just going to leave you now." She started to back up, but the tiny human began to cry again. Nateli jumped forwards. "Hey, hey, don't cry. You'll get eaten if you do." She told it, then hit her forehead with one hand. "You can't understand me, so why do I even talk?" The baby just laughed. "Hey, are you making fun of me?" She demanded to it, coming within inches of the creature's face. The baby reached up and grabbed a portion of her black hair. "Damn you!!" She cried, and gently pried the fingers out of her hair.

'What am I going to do?' Nateli wondered to herself, looking at the human pup. 'I could go and give it to some human village, then I won't feel bad about it dying…but then again, I could keep it. I don't think any youkai has ever cared for a human baby. It could be fun.' Nateli pondered over the idea for a little bit. 'It'd be exciting. A youkai-bred human!' She nodded. 'Besides, that little twerp is kinda cute, and I've never played mother before.' Nateli always liked anything new and exciting. This promised to be both.

She picked up the basket carefully and studied the creature. "You'll be strong and fast, just like me." She told it. "You'll be really cool, since that's how you're mother is." She liked thinking of herself as a mother. She never had any responsibilities before. The only person she ever had to think of was herself. Now she could think for two. 

"I guess you need a name, don'tcha?" She narrowed her eyes. "I'm no good at choosing names. I've never done that before." She thought carefully. "Hmmm, do you have a name?" She asked it. 'Why do I even keep talking to this?' She wondered. She didn't know, but it was fun, even if the conversation was a little one sided. "You're a girl, right?" She could tell because the human had a pink bow in its thin, black hair. "What about Marlia or…um…Tatel?" The baby began to cry. "Okay, not those. My mother was named Chell? Do you like that?" Again with the crying. "You're very picky, you know. Well, I wouldn't want to be named after a bitch like that either. How about after my great-grandmother? She was our tribe's healer and healed my broken leg once, right before I left. Her name was Kagome. You like that?" The baby didn't say anything. "All right then, you're now named Kagome." She paused; wondering what she should do now. 

'I have no idea on how to care for a child, much less a human one.' She though quietly to herself. 'Damn, I guess the only people I can ask is members of my tribe.' She sighed. 'I have to face my mother again, that stupid wolf. Oh well, I'll be quick and leave before she can sink her filthy claws into me and force me back into the tribe.' With that decided, she began the long run back to her home, holding the child in her arms.

She was a fast runner and soon made it back to the mountains where her clan lived. "Hey!" She waved at a younger wolf boy, who was keeping watch. He waved back, and sprinted ahead, probably to tell others that she had returned. She hadn't even stepped foot in her home for over a year now, so her sudden appearance would be news to most of them. 

'Why did he still have to be here?' She sighed as a particularly handsome wolf youkai ran out to greet her. "Shan." She said dully as came within hearing distance.

"Nateli!" He said, his happiness sounding very sincere. "I tried looking for you, but you vanished." He told her. "For over a year, too." 

"Yep." She told him cautiously. He use to be convinced that she had agreed to be his mate, when she specifically told him that she didn't think of him that way. 'I was running from you, stupid.' She thought warily. 

"What's that?" He asked her. She placed on a devilish grin.

"My child."

"WHAT!" He cried, jumping back. "But--wait! You're my woman…and that--it smells like a human! You cheated on me with a weakling human! I'll kill him!" He snarled.

"You really are an idiot. Is your nose just for show? Smell this." She commanded him. "It doesn't smell like youkai at all, wolfy, so it can't be my real child!" She laughed at him as he looked relieved, as well as a little confused.

"You going to eat it?" He asked her.

"NO!" She yelled at him, and took a swipe at his head, forcing him to jump back again. "And I am not your mate, so stop acting like I am one! If I go and mate with a human, its my business, not yours!"

"The leader wants us to mate. And I want you." He told her. She growled and he backed off. Smirking a little at his cowardliness, she ran past him, up into the cave where others were lounging around. 

"Hey!" She stood up on a rock, calling attention to everyone around her. 

"Nateli?" Some wolves called, confused by her sudden appearance. "I though you swore you'd never come back?"

"Well, promises are meant to be broken, right?" She told them. It was true that she was never going to return, since she had told her wolf mother that she didn't need the clan and could take care of herself just fine on her own. Besides, it was part of the tribe's rules that she would eventually have to mate with Shan if she stayed. Something about tradition and all that stuff. So she left. "I proved my point, neh?" She growled at them. "And I am leaving soon anyway."

"So you came here, smelling of humans, just to leave again?" Came a snarl behind here. "Idiot, we'll never accept you back if you won't do what's best for our clan."

"Hello mother. I missed you too." She called, turning around. "I just wanted to ask you all a question, then I'll be off." She held up the little human, getting some strange expressions from the wolves around her. "It's my adopted wolf child. I was wondering how to take care of babies?" She asked, but was startled by the low growls that were issued by the wolves around her.

"Human." They growled. "You brought a human to our caves." 

"Well, where else was I suppose to ask? You older took care of wolfies, didn't you?" She told them, a little surprised by the negative feelings they were showing.

"But that is a human! Why don't you just eat it, youkai?!" Her mother commanded. "You come from a proud family. We don't mess with human's. And here you are talking about raising one! You dare to defy our laws again!" 'My mother is so over dramatic.' Nateli thought to herself.

"It's little right now!" She glowered at her mother. "I'm going to teach it youkai ways."

"Why?"

"Because it'll be fun."

"You want to break hundred-year old traditions for fun! Idiot." Her old mother hissed. The others howled in agreement. Nateli narrowed her eyes. Being the daughter of a clan leader certainly didn't have its good points. "If you dare to take that beast as your child, then you'll be banished from our tribe. An outsider!" She called.

"Wait!" Nateli was surprised to see Shan step forward. "But, you promised that she could be my mate!"

"Heh, you're too good for the likes of her." Her mother seethed. 

"But, if she agrees to mate me, then will she have to be banished?" Shan asked. Her mother laughed.

"I'll accept those terms--only if she eats the human here and now." She turned to Nateli, who by this time was shaking in anger.

"I'm right here, you bastards. I won't have any of you decide my fate for me." She said tightly. "I will never mate with Shan. I will not kill this human. If the tribe banishes me, then so be it. I'll run my life my way. I have proved I don't need you, and will never need you." She yelled, stamping her foot as an expression of anger. 

"Humans are weak. Stay with them too long and you'll become weak." Her mother sneered. "The brat will die before it grows up and then you'd have left the tribe for nothing. The only daughter of the clan leader should not act so childish." 

"I'm leaving!" Nateli cried. "I don't care what you say. I've lived on my own for this long and I can live on my own and raise a human. ON MY OWN!" She turned and walked began to walk out.

"If you leave, don't bother returning! We'll kill you." Her mother warned. Shan looked at her pleadingly as she passed him, clutching the human child protectively from the viscous glares of her tribal family. Or, ex-tribal family.

"Please, Nateli! I want you to stay here!! With me!!" He told her.

"Heh, and sacrifice the freedom I have? I don't think so." She told him gruffly, but then softened her tone. Shan did mean well. "Look, I told you I don't feel the same way for you. I don't want to be your mate. And as for the human…I'll kill whoever tries to hurt it." She said the last part as loudly as she could. "I decided to take it, and I will! I have family loyalties!"

"Loyalties?" Her mother sounded incredulous. "You're a damn liar. You have loyalties to species from another race, but not to your own family! Hypocrite!" She howled. Nateli sighed, but kept walking. 'All I came here was to get help on raising a human.' She thought ironically to herself. 'And in the same day, I get cast out. Branded a traitor.' She stopped as a couple of wolfs gathered by her, throwing insults at her, like 'human lover' or 'two-face double crosser,' and many other childish remarks.

"So this is your true color?" She growled at them. "You, Feri, I helped you with your first hunt. And you!" She pointed to an older male sitting sheepishly on a rock. "Who was it that helped convince Grel to mate with you? You have five children because of my help." They seemed a little phased by her remarks and most slandered off. She looked up to see her mother standing on the cliff, clutching a wolf child in her hands.

"This, Nateli, this is your replacement!" She yelled to her daughter. "This male wolflen will become the next tribe leader, not you! And, if your human is still alive by the time I die, I'll make sure his task will be to kill it and eat it before your eyes!" Her eyes gleamed wildly. Nateli looked up at her, an equally challenging glare plastered on her face.

"Oh, my child will still be alive, old woman. And it'll kill that scrawny pup." She laughed highly and bounded off. 'Damn that old bitch.' She thought angrily to herself. 'Damn her to blackest hell and then some. I'll show my tribe. I'll show them all!'

"Nateli? Leaving so soon?" Came a soft voice behind the rocks. Nateli stopped, and looked at her great-grandmother.

"Heh, I'm afraid I made a mess of things, grams." She told her.

"I heard that you're a traitor to the family. Something about a human child and refusing Shan's offer." 

"You heard correct. Haven't gone deaf yet." Nateli said, laughing slightly. Her great-grandmother was the nicest out of any of the wolfs, so she doubted that she cared less about her decision to keep the human.

"Well, let me see it." Nateli showed the child to her. "Hmm, does it have a name?"

"I named it after you. Is that okay?" 

"I'm honored." Her great-grandmother smiled slowly. "You know, this child is going to have a hard life. It already has a price on its head with our wolf members. That young pup will one day search for her and kill her."

"Heh, she'll kill him first." Nateli snapped. Her grandmother laughed slowly. 

"Well, well, that'll be interesting to watch. Unfortunately, I doubt I'll live that long."

"You're getting pretty old, aren't you?" Nateli asked her, not meaning it rude, just stating a fact.

"You've always been honest. A good quality. Yes. In two more years, I'll be the oldest member to have ever lived in this tribe. Trying for that record, you know." The old woman studied the child once more. "It'll need milk. And cooked food later on. Also fruits and vegetables. It's not a carnivore like us." She told her. Nateli smiled widely.

"That's all I came to find out. Humans eat plants too, huh?" 

  
"Probably have to wait awhile for that. As soon as she gets teeth, you'll have to start giving her solid food. Goat or cow's milk should be good for now. Just remember to not eat the cow or goat afterwards and you'll do fine." 

  
"Got it." Nateli bounded off, waving one hand in thanks. "Hey, try to live long, okay? I want you to see my child again before you die!" She shouted. The old wolf merely nodded.

__

Seven years later

Nateli watched her daughter, feeling a little proud by how fast she picked everything up. "Hey, Kagome, try climbing that tree?" She called to her. The little girl looked over at her and smiled happily. 

"Okay." She was still not able to easily bound up branches, like Nateli, but her climbing skills were top notch. She was able to find foot holds on the smoothest of trunks, and was soon at the very tip of the tree, looking out above the world. 

"Good job!" She congratulated. The little girl slid back down to the base of the tree. "I got you a present." She told her daughter, smiling as the little girl jumped up excitedly.

"Really?" 

  
"Yep. You don't have claws or fangs like me, but you need protection later on, right?" She handed the little girl to emerald handled daggers. "I've seen others fight with these. With proper training, you can use them just as well as if they were a part of you." The little girl held them awkwardly, almost managing to cut herself with her weapons. Nateli gently showed her how to hold them. "I'll teach you how to use them. I watched those human's enough to know what to do."

"Thanks!" The little girl said excitedly. "Will I be able to fight like a real youkai?"

"Sure will! And a great one at that. You'll learn how to fight elegantly and with great technique. Some youkai rely on brute force and clumsy attacks to muddle their way to survival, but no daughter of mine will be that crude." She told her, and the tousled the girls hair. 'I'll show my tribe.' She thought angrily to herself. 'I will show that I can make a human just as strong as their brats, if not stronger. Kagome is my child, and I'll prove it.'

"What's wrong?" The small voice piped worriedly. Nateli shook her head.

"You're mother's just thinking." She told her. "Hey, we'll start training tomorrow. You have to be ready."

"Ready?" 'She certainly asked a lot of questions.' Nateli smiled. 'Just as curious as me.'

"Yes." She decided not to tell her why she needed to be ready. 'Let her feel safe for awhile longer. So long as my mother is alive, then she is safe. Once that bitch finally dies, then she's in danger. Life sure is ironic.' She smiled wearily. 'And I can't help her fight him. That wouldn't be fair. It'll be between that bastard pup and my little girl. I will just make sure my little girl will win.' "Today, I want you to meet someone. Hopefully she isn't dead yet." She remarked.

"Who?"

"Your great-great grandmother. I want her to see you before she dies. We have to be secretive though, okay? No talking." The little girl nodded.

"Like when hunting? Like a game?" She whispered excitedly.

"Sure." Nateli agreed. "Only if we mess up, then we'll be--" She stopped. 'I shouldn't say stuff like that.' She chided herself.

"What'll happen?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing. We just have to make sure we don't mess up, 'kay?"

"Okay." Nateli began to run, nodded with approval at the speed Kagome ran as well. 'Not as fast as a true youkai, but faster than any human. There is still time.' She looked ahead again, looking carefully through the trees, keeping her senses open to outside intrusions. 'I'll be ready for anything.' She thought to herself.

"Hey, Kagome?" She called behind her. The forest was oddly still. "Kagome…" Nateli spun around. Her daughter was gone. 'Where did she go? I just turned for one minute--' "Kagome!" She called out, feeling herself begin to panic. 'What kind of mother am I? I can't even find her!' Nateli forced herself to calm down and cautiously tested the air as she backtracked. Nothing…nothing…there! She caught a brief twinge of her daughter's smell. She dropped low and began to follow it. "Kagome!" She shouted again.

Kagome was trying her best to keep up with her wolf mother, but her little legs were beginning to tire. She was concentrating so hard on running, that she completely missed seeing the tree branch in lying on the ground, and tripped on it, falling heavily to the ground. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Mother!" She shouted as the figure vanished out of sight. "Mother, where did you go?" She sobbed. She didn't like being all alone like this, in this strange place. And her knee hurt from where she scraped it. 

The bushes beside her began to shake. Kagome stifled a scream. 'I'm no baby.' She told herself. She took out her two new daggers and tried to hold them threateningly before her. "Who are you?" She demanded, her voice wavering slightly.

"Me? Who are you?" Came a voice from the bushes.

"You're not a ghost, right?" Kagome asked it. 

"A ghost? Moron, why'd I be a ghost?"

"Because you're hiding. I've never seen a ghost, so I think that they must hide." Kagome told him.

"I'm not hiding!" Came the voice again. 

"Then what are you doing?" Kagome felt herself become curious. She walked to the bushes, trying to smell whatever it was in the way her mother always did. All she could smell was the trees and the grass. "I can't smell well, so I have to see you." She commanded it.

"Why?"

"Because." She insisted. "I have to see you or else how will I know that you're really there?"

  
"What? Really there? Of course I'm here! I live here!"

"How do I know that? You could just be a ghost." She told him

"Whatever." A boy, a little older than her walked out of the bushes. He had long silver hair and puppy ears on the top of his head. "You're such a baby, you know."

"I'm not! I'm at least seven years old." She told him proudly, then stared at him. She had never seen anybody like him before. "I like you're ears. They're funny looking." She told him.

"What?" He asked her in confusion. "You're mean." He told her. "I'm not funny looking."

"I like them." She insisted again. "I've never seen any like them before."

  
"Well, you're funny looking too." He told her.

  
"How?"

"Well--you're human and a girl."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked him curiously. "Say, you want to fight?" 

  
"What?"

"Fight. I need to train. That's what my mother says." She told him, then, remembering that she had no clue where her mother was, found herself beginning to cry. 

"Hey? What's wrong?" He asked her. "I didn't say yes or no about fighting, so there's no reason to cry!"

  
"It's not that! I lost my mother!" She sobbed.

"Well, I'm sure she'll look for a brat like you. Human's do that." He told her. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"She's not human. She's a really cool wolf youkai." She told him. He looked startled. 

"But you're not a han--"

"Kagome!" A loud voice broke through the woods. "Kagome!"

"Mother!" Kagome yelled back to the voice. She turned to the strange boy and bowed to him. "You're really nice. Goodbye." She sprinted off, leaving her new friend behind. "Mother, I tripped and I fell, and you went really fast so I couldn't stop you, but I met a nice boy, so I'm okay." She cried as she ran into her mother's arms. Her mother held her tightly.

"You worried me." She told her. "I wasn't sure where you were and that scares me. Be more careful, okay?" 

"Okay." Kagome promised. Her mother bent down and had Kagome get on her back. 

"I don't want to get separated again." She told her. "So lets go. Hang on and be quiet." Kagome nodded and watched with amazement as the scenery zoomed past them. 'My mother is really fast.' She thought proudly.

Soon, the scenery changed to one of mountains and her mother slowed down, looking around even more cautiously. "There." She whispered, looking at a small hole in the mountainside. "I'm glad she likes her privacy." 

"Who?" Kagome whispered to her.

"Your great-great grandmother." Her mother stepped lightly and slid into the cave after making sure that only one wolf was inside. "Hey, old woman?" She whispered in the darkness of the cave. Kagome blinked as a sudden light was lit. An old woman was lying on strange skins, holding a candle. 

"You startled me." Came a scratchy voice. Kagome found herself hiding behind her mother, a little shy to meet this person. "I see you returned." Kagome had honestly never seen anyone this…this…old.

  
"Yah. I didn't eat the cow or goat." Her mother told her as she pushed Kagome forward. "I wanted you to see her before you died. Seven years, huh? And still alive. You definitely are the eldest now." She smirked. 

"Let me look at the one with my name." The woman said softly. Kagome blinked and stepped back nervously as the old woman's eyes flashed red and she began to shift into wolf form. She quickly changed back and sighed. "I can't seem to maintain one shape these days. Well, she looks strong, for a human, but that pup your mother named heir is tougher. Still has a ways to go." She coughed. "Best be off. They'll kill all of us if you hang here too much longer."

"Thanks, grams." Kagome's mother said softly as she left the cave. "You're the best and I hope you live out your days in peace." Kagome heard soft laughter from the cave.

"I could if my traitorous great-granddaughter would stop visiting me and let me die." 

  
"Heh heh." Together, Kagome and her wolfish mother sprinted into the night. After awhile, her mother told her she could talk again.

"What is tret-or-us?" Kagome asked. 

"Um…" Her mother looked confused. "Oh, you mean traitorous! Well, that's when someone does something that other people don't like, but they did it anyway 'cause they thought it was the best even though now the people they were with no longer likes them as much because of it." She explained. Kagome had a completely blank look on her face.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Never mind. Just know that you're safe right now and we'll start your training tomorrow." Her mother told her. "She says he's tougher…well hmph. Kagome, you'll be tough as nails and super cool by the time I'm through with you! We'll leave that pup in the dust! He'll never suspect that such an awesome girl can beat him, right!" She cheered. Kagome, not understanding a word of what her mother was talking about, also jumped up and yelled with her. 

"Yah!"

**********

Well, how was it? I don't think there are any like this, but if there is, sorry. I was trying to be unique ^_^ I'll be continuing the other fanfic (The Lady and the Prince) as well, but I suddenly felt the need to write this, and I was on temporary writers block for the other one/ 

Please Review! Thanks!


	2. The Challenge

Disclaimer: 

I know, this has to be the most interesting part, right? I mean, one day, maybe someone will write that they are indeed the owners of a particular anime and everyone will be 'um…wow…why are you writing fan fiction and not working on your anime…?' 

Whoops…a little off subject ^_^ Anyway, I do not own Inuyasha.

__

3 Years Later 

(I know I have them age quickly, but I want to get to where Kagome and everyone are older ^_~)

Inuyasha jumped high into a tree, recognizing the footsteps of an approaching stranger. He wanted to be sure who it was before attacking. Even though he was young, he had gotten use to the entire kill or be killed rule of the forest. He had been alone for several years now, ever since his mother got sick and died.

Inuyasha had no idea where his father was--rumor had it that he had died a few years after he was born. That was just fine to him. He blamed his father in a way for making him into a hanyou. He tried to blame his mother as well, but his mother really cared for him and was…well his mother. He just couldn't do that. Of course, since he cared so much for his mother, he hurt more once she had passed on. 

He peered down, a little surprised to see that the footsteps were from an older, male wolf-youkai. He seemed to be in search for something. Inuyasha knew that wolf youkai's lived in the mountains, or in very rugged areas, so he looked very out of place. Inuyasha was reminded of the little girl he met three years ago, who claimed that she had a wolf mother, which was just stupid since she was human, not a hanyou. Still she was the only person who had talked to him without fear of any kind, and had even thought he was NICE, which was strange, since he had never thought of himself as a nice person. 

The stranger sniffed the air for a moment, his eyes closed in concentration. For a brief second, Inuyasha thought he had been found out, since the wolf looked over in his direction. After a moment, though, he continued on. Inuyasha thought this was all very strange. 'I'll follow him.' He decided, jumping through the trees, careful to keep his distance from the strange creature. 

The wolf was surprisingly fast, and even Inuyasha had a hard time maintaining view of him. 'Hmph, what a show off.' He found himself thinking. Soon, the wolf dropped to his knees, sniffing the earth intently before jumping up and running this time following whatever he had found out. At first, Inuyasha couldn't smell what the youkai had discovered, but as they grew nearer, he caught faint whiffs of two particular smells. Another wolf-youkai and a human.

Nateli ducked as Kagome's blade came particularly close to her head. She dropped into a defensive stance, low to the ground, and swung out one foot, knocking her daughter on the hard earth. "Good." She said, helping Kagome off the ground. "Just remember to not let your guard down when you get that close. You were concentrating so much on hitting me, that you forgot about me hitting you." She grinned. "But that was the closest you have ever gotten to cutting me." She couldn't stop the pride for her daughter from coming out of her voice. 

"Really?" Asked Kagome, who also smiled. "I was afraid that I'd hurt you."

"So you held back, huh? Well, don't worry about that. Youkai can get deadly injuries and still live. We got high tolerance for pain and what not." She reassured her. "Just attack, 'kay?"

"Okay." Kagome nodded. Nateli frowned as a particular scent reached her nose. Kagome looked at her, and tried to smell whatever it was that was making Nateli edgy.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Hmm, it's a youkai." Nateli murmured. "I know this scent…oh hell, it's him." She jumped back as a wolf-youkai entered her small practice clearing. Kagome looked at him curiously, not sure whether or not she should be worried. 

"Hey, I finally found you." He said, looking directly into Nateli's eyes. 

"What're you doing here, Shan?" She demanded. "Did that clan leader send you?"  


"Well, kinda." He admitted. "I volunteered."

"Volunteered for what? Did you all just decide 'Hey, lets go visit the wolf that the entire clan has branded traitor'?" She yelled, then realized Kagome was still behind her. "Eh, Kagome, your mother has to talk to this idiot, so why don't you go down by the river?" Her daughter looked at her curiously, and slowly left the clearing, in the direction she had specified. Once she was sure she was out of hearing range, Nateli turned to Shan. "Well, spill wolfy." She couldn't help fall back to the nickname she had given him.

"I'm here to find out where you've been hiding, and tell the clan leader." He said formally, though for some reason Nateli sensed he was also a little sheepish. She couldn't help but scrutinize him. 'He hasn't changed. Well, he's a bit older.'

  
"Why?" She demanded after a moment.

"Your mother--"

"I have no mother." She snapped.

"Well, the clan leader wants her heir to begin to learn that human's scent, so it can track and kill it later on." He told her.

  
"You mean, **try** to track and kill it. Kagome will kill that blasted pup." She growled.

"Heh, be real. This wolf-youkai will eat the human for lunch." Shan laughed, but stopped after seeing Nateli's 'look.' "It's true. Human's will always be too weak." He tried to insist, but she noticed he was avoiding her eyes. 

"So, you came all this way too tell me that you my child's going to die and how you're going to report where we live?" She demanded. "You're such a moron. You should have just found us out and left. Now, I'll have to kill you." She said lowly, letting the words trail out to make him even more nervous.

"Hey, I also came to tell you the healer of our tribe died yesterday." He said, though she grinned widely as he took a hesitant step back. 'Shan is both a coward and an idiot sometimes.'

"My great grandmother? Well, she was getting old." Nateli said, though felt herself get a little sad. That was one wolf she could fully trust. "Okay, let's go."

"What?"

"I'm going to have to kill you now." She repeated. "I won't have Kagome be given any less advantage because that bitch sent the pup out to track her and learn her scent." 

"I don't want to fight you." He said, his hands held out in a sign of non-aggression as he took a step nearer toward her. He was now within two feet of her, a perfect time to strike. Still, Nateli hated to kill him when he claimed that he didn't want to fight. She had her pride to think of and part of it wanted, if she had to choose, for the fight between him and her to be fair. She couldn't show that, though, of course. 

  
"Heh, then this'll be quick." Her eyes narrowed. "Unless you agree to forget where we are." 'Just go, stupid.' She thought to him mentally.

"I can't do that. I volunteered to come, and I have to follow my orders." He insisted, walking even nearer. Nateli held out one hand in a threatening position, as though warning him she would strike.

"Do you even have a mind of your own?" She growled. His eyes narrowed and he reached out with one hand to grab her arm and pull her near him. Nateli was so shocked that it took her a moment to react, especially when she realized the wolf was kissing her directly on the lips. 

For what seemed like minutes--though it must have only been seconds--she was frozen, one hand pressed against Shan's chest and the other held tightly in his grip. An angry growl began at the very base of her throat and she used her free hand to claw him viscously on his cheek, leaping back as he yelped in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, BASTARD!?" She yelled, her eyes filled with so much anger that Shan took several steps backwards, all the while clutching his bleeding cheek. She wasn't sure whether to be more shocked that he actually had the courage to even **try** or the fact that he actually **managed** to kiss her. 

"I still want you to be my mate." He told her, though he was looking at the blood on his hand in surprise. Nateli was a little disappointed to find that it was only a shallow wound. "I've missed you."

'I should have gone for his entire head.' She thought bitterly, but then registered what he said and shrieked, "What the hell? It's been ten years since we last seen each other!"

"So?"

"You do have a mate of your own, right?" She shouted. She wasn't sure whether or not that was true, but took a wild guess.

"Well, yah." He said, not looking the least bit phased. 'I knew it.' She thought darkly.

  
"And I bet you have a few pups too, right?"

"Three." 

"Would you really abandon her and your pups if I agreed to be your mate?" She asked, half-incredulous and half-curious. He nodded sheepishly. "What the hell kind of wolf are you?" She demanded, feeling a mixture of anger at him, and a little pleased. He definitely helped with her vanity.

"Hey, how come you made me look like the bad guy?" He growled.

"Because you are! You're a jerk!" She shouted. "I feel sorry for your mate and your pups!"

"See, they never yell at me the way you do." He told her. "I want you for my mate."  
  
"Damn, you're a complete imbecile, wolfy!" She glowered. "I won't become your mate." 

There was a touch of sadness in his eyes, something that even made Nateli feel a little bad. Then, it was gone, replaced by what looked to be a furious determination.

"Do you want to kill me?" He demanded. Nateli thought carefully, laughing inwardly as Shan grew more and more nervous about her answer.

"No." She admitted, even though she secretly wished that she did.

"Do you think you're tougher than me?" He asked.

"Hell yah." 

"Then, let's fight." He told her.

  
"That's what we were going to do." Nateli sighed at his slightly slow answer.

"I mean, lets let the fight decide what's to happen." He seemed to be excited by his sudden idea. "See, if I win, then you have to agree to come back and be my mate. If you win, then I won't tell the clan where you are." 

"Why don't I just kill you and then there won't be anything to decide." She growled. He took a step back, but smiled slyly.

"Well you'd have to fight me anyway, since I don't just plan to roll over and die. Then, if I kill you, I'll bring that human brat to our clan and the pup can end it here and now." Nateli glared at him dangerously, but had to admit he did have a point.

"A fight to what? It can't be to the death, since that just wouldn't work."

"Well, to whoever falls unconscious first." He amended. Nateli thought carefully. Wolfs weren't known to refuse challenges. Her breed could be rather competitive. 'Hmm, he doesn't look stronger than me, and ever since we were pups, I could always beat him…' 

"I agree, but, if you win, my daughter will not be harmed now and she can go wherever she chooses." Nateli snarled. "And if I win, I want not only you to say that you didn't find us, but to also say that you heard rumors of a demon girl to the west who appeared to be human, but could fight better than any youkai they'd ever come across." 'This'll get that bitch worried.' Shan looked confused.

"I've never heard of that rumor before." He said after a moment. "And how'd that help, since you're here and not in the west?"  
  
"Wolfy, I seriously doubt you have a brain." She sighed. "Okay, think. The clan won't know where I am, right?" Nateli spoke very slowly. Shan nodded. "And then they hear of a human who is like a youkai in the west, right? Now, what would they think?"

"That the human is the human they want to kill." He said slowly back.

  
"Correct." She clapped in mockery.

"But she isn't in the west." He pointed out.

"Hell, what are you? A rock? A tree?" She snapped. "It's to throw the leader's pup off, stupid!"

"Oh." He thought for a moment. "I get it!" 

"Idiot." She stated firmly. "Well, lets get started. I don't want to waste all day beating you up."

"Yah. I have a long way to carry you once I win." He shot back. 

"Oh, how romantic." Nateli said sarcastically, then jumped to the other side of the clearing, allowing plenty of room between them. "Lets go." She smiled widely, revealing the sharp fangs that her delicate mouth so craftily concealed. With once graceful leap, she charged at Shan, hoping to end this as quickly as possible.

Kagome slowly left the clearing, still curious as to whom the wolf youkai was. He obviously knew her mother and her mother obviously knew him, and for some reason, her mother didn't want her to know what they were talking about. Of course, that only made her even more curious. 

She walked until she could see the riverbank, and then looked back towards where the clearing was. 'What would my mother do?' She asked herself slowly. 'She'd sneak back over to the clearing and watch.' That seemed reasonable. Besides, her mother only said to go to the river. She didn't say how long. 

Just to be safe, Kagome ran to the edge and counted to ten before heading back, so that she could honestly say that she was by the river. She felt foolishly proud of herself. 'Now I can see what is happening.' She thought, smiling a bit as she slunk back. She was really good at becoming almost a stray shadow next to a tree, something a person's mind would simply slide over, never seeing that she was actually **there**. 

This was a good trait for her to have, since her sense of smell wasn't nearly as good as a youkai's and her vision, while exceptionally sharp, couldn't match her mother's quick eyes. Still, even she suddenly froze, sensing that there was a third creature in the vicinity, not including the youkai, her mother, and herself.

She dropped low to the ground and crawled forward, keeping part of her mind open for the stranger, and the rest concentrating on seeing and hearing what was going on in the clearing. Her mothers and the stranger's voices were a mere mumble of words for her ears. For a split second, she thought she caught a phrase, but then they'd speak again before she had enough hold of it to comprehend it's meaning. It seemed, however, that they were angry with one another. 'I wish I could see.' Kagome thought, looking disdainfully at the bush in front of her. 

Kagome couldn't help but think of this entire thing as some sort of game. That was how her mother treated everything, and it sort of rubbed off onto her. Even while training, it seemed more fun then serious, though her mother would get oddly somber every once in awhile if Kagome was having a hard time advancing on a technique, or not doing something quite right. It was like she was worried about something…

Kagome blinked as the third person, which she'd momentarily forgotten, began to move again. Or at least she heard it moving. Her priorities were split, but decided that tracking an invisible stranger would prove to be more interesting then not understanding anything her mother was talking about. She crept quietly on the ground, unconsciously withdrawing one of her daggers. The stranger was moving away from the clearing, and by its quiet retreat, Kagome figured that it was trying to sneak away.

Kagome ran silently after him, wondering if the creature knew he was being tracked. She somehow didn't think it did since the farther it got, the less careful it became. She caught a flash of a white rippling through the intricate leaves of the oak trees. She thought that this would be a good time to test her accuracy with her dagger. She held it the way her mother had so carefully instructed, and then let it loose with a quick flip of the wrist. 

The dagger flew true and embedded itself into the trunk of the tree, inches above the stranger's head. Kagome resisted the urge to cheer, especially when she saw the figures hand dart up and take the dagger from the tree. "Hey!" She called to it, breaking through the trees. "That's mine." She finally was able to see what she had been tracking. "Oh, wow, it's you." She said brightly to the boy, recalling him from the time when she had lost her mother.

"This yours?" He asked her, holding out the dagger just out of her reach. "You idiot human, you almost took my head off!" He hissed.

"Well, I didn't did I?" She demanded, then brightened. "So why don't you give it back?" He looked between her and the dagger.

  
"No." 

"What?" She asked, a little startled. "But it's mine--"  


"You threw it at me, so now its **mine**." He told her. 

"No, it's mine." She insisted.

He smirked. "Little girls shouldn't play with these weapons." He flipped it in the air and nimbly caught it. Kagome felt herself begin to get angry.

"You're not too much older than me, jerk, so just shut up." She yelled. But he just laughed at her. She frowned and then slapped him across the face. She would have punched him, but remembered he had been nice to her before. The expression he gave was very interesting--in fact, Kagome was almost tempted to slap him again just to see his face go into shock. It was a mixture a little boy's girls-can-hit-hard and nobody-has-ever-slapped-me-before.

"Give me back my dagger." She said tightly. The boy placed one hand on his face. Kagome saw that the mark she made was flushing into an angry shade of red. She felt a little bad for him. "Sorry. Now give it back." 

"You slapped me!" He yelled. "Why did you slap me, moron!?" 

"You wouldn't return my weapon." She said primly and held out her hand.

"Do you go around hitting everybody you meet when they refuse to listen to you?" He demanded.

"No, I only slap little boys who are too immature to give back someone's belongings!" She cried back.

"Feh, who's the one being immature? You are the one that threw it at me!" 

"Oh yah." She thought for a minute. "Why were you at the clearing?" 

"What?" He seemed startled by the sudden change of topic. "I was following the wolf youkai, not that it's any of your business." 

"Why did you leave then?" She asked curiously. He looked at her, as though trying to decide if she'd get anything from him by asking this question. She must have passed the test, since he continued.

"I watch fights everyday and I didn't feel like watching theirs." He said.

"Fight?" Kagome asked in surprise. "My mother is fighting?" She demanded. "She may need my help!" She started to run back, but then changed her mind and tackled Inuyasha instead. He was so surprised that he dropped her dagger and she quickly scooped it up as she got to her feet. "Always be on your guard." She told him, then carefully looked at him as he stood up. "Hmm, yes, you're still nice. We can become friends." She decided. "Sorry almost hitting you with my knife and then tackling you." She waited for him to say something. "Well?"

"Well what?" He asked in annoyance.

"Aren't you sorry?"

"No." He told her firmly. 

"Hmph, fine then." She started to walk off, but he grabbed her arm.

"Hey, don't bother their fight." He warned. "Just watch."

"Why? It's my mother that's fighting!" She yelled. 

"Heh, pride, stupid." He laughed at her. Kagome thought carefully. Yes, her mother was a little proud, and would probably get mad if she interfered. 

"I'll watch then. Say, you want to come with me?" She asked him. He thought to himself. 

"Well, I think I want to keep tracking the wolf-youkai, so all right." He told her. 

"Okay!" She said energetically, and pulled the boys arm. Suddenly, she frowned. "What's your name?"

"Inuyasha." He told her. She waited expectantly, but he didn't say anything more.

"I'm Kagome." She said. He shrugged.

"I don't care. It isn't like I'm ever going to see you again, girl." Kagome glared at him.

"You're mean." She said simply, but then continued on towards the clearing where her mother was fighting. 'I wonder why?' She thought to herself. 'Lots of youkai fight…but my mother normally has a reason. She likes to fight, but not intentionally get into them...'

******

So, what do you think? Sorry about the delay…I'm lazy ^_^ and with school starting back up, I've hadn't had too much time to write. The more reviews I get though, the faster I'll continue, so I'm hoping for a lot! *grins*

Thank you so much for everyone who did review the last chapter! I hope that it's remaining interesting ^_~ And yes, I am positive this will be and Inuyasha and Kagome fic! 


	3. Duel

Disclaimer: Okay, if you expect me to say that I do own Inuyasha, you would be wrong because I DON"T.

Nateli attacked aggressively, quickly gaining the upper hand. Shan was predictable, using the same techniques over and over. Defend, jump, attack. Defend, jump, attack. She smiled slightly, seeing that this was going to be even less of a challenge then she had thought. Just as he prepared to jump, she launched a kick firmly into the wolfs stomach. The impact sent him flying into the nearby tree. He got up, breathing heavily. 'Dammit, he's making me feel even more sorry for him.' "Is that the best you got?" She demanded.

"I was just letting you get the first shot in." He cried back, then charged at her. She jumped high above him and dove back down to the ground, catching herself easily on her feet when he leapt out of the way. Still, it took her a few seconds to recover, giving him enough time to claw at her arm. She winced slightly as he caught her flesh and ducked low to the ground. "Heh, I drew first blood." He said, smiling wildly in the excitement, also lowering himself defensively. Nateli growled angrily and used her speed to get through his defenses and shoved him violently to the ground. 

"Don't think that means you have the advantage." She snarled, aiming a kick at his head. He was already standing up, so it only caught the edge of his shoulder, but she continued her attack until he was once again flown back into a tree. Even though her youkai blood was boiling from this battle, she once again felt sorry for him and found herself wanting to be unusually generous to him. As he stood up, with his lip bleeding and several bruises forming on his neck and shoulders, she raised on of her hands up in a sign of truce. "Look, if you call it quits now, I won't beat you up any more. You can even call it a draw if you like, so long as you get the hell out of here and don't tell anyone about Kagome or me." 'That's being more than fair.' She thought to herself. 

"Don't you dare try to get out of this!" Shan yelled, although his voice sounded somewhat ragged. "I'm still on my feet!"

"You won't be for long." Nateli sighed. "Wolfy, I've always been the better fighter and you know it." He charged at her again. "I am also faster than you!" She easily scooted out of his way.

"But.." He clawed at her, his claws catching only the fabric of her outfit. "…I…" He managed to dodged her kick and punched her solidly on the shoulder. "…Love…" The attack stunned her enough for him to launch himself on top of her, his hands encircling her throat. 'I can't breath!' "YOU!" He finished. Nateli saw dark spots appear in front of her eyes. 'Like hell I am going to let him win!' She struggled in his grasp, clawing at his arms with her claws and kneeing his back repeatedly. His grip remained strong and she could see him gritting his teeth against the pain. 'Why does this damn wolf have to love me so much!' She cried out inwardly. 'Hell, even I know that I don't deserve him and he doesn't deserve me!' An idea sprung in her head and she pretended to go slack, letting her head row back to the side.

He held on for a few more seconds, and just before she really was going to faint he let go. "I…I won." He sounded surprised at himself. She felt him check her pulse. "And she's alive!" 'Wolfy, you're an idiot.' She felt his arms reach under her as he picked her up.

"Heh, heh." She growled into his ear as he began to walk. "Never have been played possum to before, have you?" He grew still and she elbowed him hard in the chest, causing him to kneel over in pain. She the kicked him at the base of the neck and he fell over. She knelt down beside him and nodded to herself. "Idiot wolf, doesn't even know how to tell whether or not someone is unconscious or not. Nateli sighed to herself. "I win." She frowned as she sniffed the air. "You can come out Kagome!" She called frowning at a bush. Kagome came out, looking disgruntled that she had been caught. "I thought I sent you to the river!"

"You did, but after I went there, I came back with my friend Inuyasha." She said, then continued on breathlessly. "You were great! I almost thought that he had got you, but you were only pretending!"

"Who's Inuyasha?" Nateli asked, wrinkling her nose a bit. "If he's another wolf youkai, I'm gonna…" She trailed off, deciding against graphicly describing the youkai's terrible demise.

"Don't worry. I don't really know what he is, but he isn't a wolf youkai." Kagome reasuured her. "He left though, right after you won."

"Humph, so long as it isn't another wolf." Nateli grumbled. "Well, I guess I have to fix up this bastard so he won't be eaten or anything." She looked towards Shan, who was already stirring. Nateli settled on the ground near him. "Be careful, Kagome. This jerk will probably be a little angry when he wakes up." Kagome nodded and sat close to Nateli. After a few minutes, Shan sat up, shaking his head in confusion. He looked over at Nateli and sighed.

"I lost." He said flatly. 

"Yep."

"Damn." He laid back down.

"If you're going to start crying on me, I'm going to punch you." Nateli told him firmly. 

"I am not going to cry." He said angrily and leapt to his feet. 

"Look, I'm sorry I don't love you. If I did, I might find this damn stuff a little more moving." Nateli told him, feeling s slight pang in her heart. "Why don't you go home to your mate and your children and forget about me?"

"Right." He said, his voice emotionless. 

"Oh, and remember the deal." Nateli gestured to Kagome, who was too busy looking at Shan to realize she was pointing to her.

"Right." He repeated.

"Well wolfy, why don't you run along and leave me and my child to our training." Nateli waved him away and he started a grudging pace back to the wolf's mountain. He suddenly stopped and turned around.

"If you ever change your mind, you know where to get me." He said, suddenly looking hopeful.

"Like hell I would." She snapped. He shook his head and gave her a weak smile.

"I feel sorry for you." He suddenly picked up speed and raced into the forest before she could respond. 'Why is he sorry for me?!' She couldn't help but wonder. 'I am the one who should be feeling sorry for him!'

"Mother?" Kagome's voice broke her thoughts. 

"Yah?" She asked absently.

"What's love?" Kagome asked. Nateli looked at the girl.

"Well, I guess its when you really, really like someone." Nateli explained.

"I love you then." Kagome said with a smile. "So does Shan love you like I love you?"

"Heh, heh, I don't think so." Nateli sighed. "While Shan is a bit extreme, he loves me in a different way."

"Different? Do you love someone in that way too?"

"Me?! Nope, and I probably will never until I can find a guy that is as great as I am." Nateli said vainly.

"And what do you mean by differently."

'She is certainly asking the hard questions today.' "Well, when you really love a guy…I mean, in a girl, guy, mating sort of way."

"Mating?"

"Okay, enough of this." Nateli stood up, blushing despite herself. She was definitely not ready to explain that to her almost eleven year old child. "It's time to train some more. You need to be a strong wolf like me when you grow up!"

"Right!!" Kagome yelled right back.

Shan slowly approached the clan leader's cave. He smelled himself one more time, making sure that he didn't have a trace of Nateli or that human. "Stop standing in front of my cave!" A voice snapped from the darkness. Shan gulped as he mentally rehearsed the lines he was going to say. "So, are you going to bring honor to our clan with your information, or am I going to be very angry with you?" The voice hissed.

"I wasn't able to find Nateli." Shan began. "But I heard rumors from the west of a human child who fights like a demon."

"Really…" The voice said slowly. "Come closer." Shan hesitated, then took a few steps forward. "You look like you've been in a fight." Shan tried not to let his look of surprise show, but he knew he was a terrible liar.

"I…um was in a fight with a youkai." He said hurriedly.

"What kind?"

"It was cat-like." He thought quickly. 

"It wasn't the traitor was it?" The clan leader demanded.

"O-of course not!" Shan exclaimed. "I mean, if it was your daughter--"

"I have no daughter."

"I-um..mean if it was that traitor, I would have told you." Shan finished, his fingers twitching by his sides as he told that lie. 'I have never lied to the clan leader before.' He realized.

"I hope you are right…go away." The voice snapped. "You may have brought worthy information to my new son's ears." Shan nodded happily and started to hurry off, running right into someone entering the cave. "Heh, little pup--" He started to snarl, but then realized who it was and stopped as he saw the leaders son.

"Watch out where you're going!" The pup snapped. Shan just glowered at him, then walked off. 'I hope Nateli knows what I am doing for her.' He thought to himself. 'Damn, I love that wolf.' He snapped his fingers, remembering something he forgot to do. "I need to tell my mate I'm home." He started a quick jog back to his cave.

Sorry that it took so long to get an update in! I haven't felt too inspired…but then I saw how many reviews I had and wrote the next chapter! It's proof that reviews do help writers!! Anyway, please review!!!


	4. Stronger

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder, making sure that annoying human girl wasn't following him.  He had managed to slip away while the girl was distracted by her 'mother's' fight.  Why the girl had a wolf for a mother, he didn't know, nor was he that interested.  That stupid human that nearly killed him with her dagger-throwing, and then slapped him across the face.  

Still, it was different to actually talk to someone, even if it was some wild child who seemed to have a rather bizarre lifestyle.  He might even talk to her again, but only if he felt like it, which he doubted.  He didn't need anyone.  Even though only a young hanyou, who was often the target of bullying for full youkai's, he could take care of himself.  "Heh,"  He snorted to himself.  "I'm gonna become a hell of a lot stronger that any youkai around!"

"You wantss to become ssstronger?"  A soft voice hissed to him.  Inuyasha froze, looking slowly around while at the same time yelling at himself for not noticing the soft serpentine scent.  "Sssstronger, yesss?"

"What does it matter to you?"  Inuyasha snapped to the creature.  A long green snake slithered into view.  "Who the hell are you?"

"My name isss not of impotancssse."  The snake's red, beady eyes flashed.

"Then I'll kill you since you aren't of importance either."  Inuyasha glared, cracking his fingers threateningly.  Even though he was young, even he could tell that this was a lesser youkai.  "I'll slice you to ribbons!"

"Ssstronger, yesss?  I know of a waysss."  The green serpent swayed back and forth, not looking very afraid of Inuyasha.

"What is it?"  Inuyasha asked despite himself.

"I'll tell you, yesss, but only if you helpss me."  

"Why don't you just tell me now, before I get angry?"  Inuyasha growled, but winced as he heard a slight wining edge in his voice.  

"Only if you helpsss me."

"I'm not going to help some stupid snake.  I can become stronger on my own."  Inuyasha laughed.

"Sssstupid hanyou."  The snake hissed.  A low growl escaped Inuyasha and in one swipe he held the youkai right below its neck.

"I'm not some stupid hanyou you bastard."  He growled, tightening his grip.  "I can kill you right now."

"Ssstupid hanyou…I knowsss of a ways to change that."  The snake flicked its tongue out knowingly.  

"A way?"  Inuyasha blinked in surprised, nearly letting go of the serpent.  "How!?"  He demanded.

"Only if yousss help me."  The youkai said softly.

"What do you mean by help?"  Inuyasha asked.

"A sssstupid human hasss ssstolen sssome of my eggsss from my nessst."  The snake said angrily.  "Get them backsss and I'll help yousss."

"Why don't you get them back yourself."  Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Becaussse, idiot, they have hasss a miko protecting their village.  She'sss hasss ssset up protective barriersss againssst my kind."  It's red eyes glowed even brighter.

"How am I suppose to get them then?"  Inuyasha demanded.

"You'ssss only half youkaisss and only a child.  Sssshe won't be expecting ssssomeone like yousss to go intosss the village.  Alssso, sssome wolf youkaisss are planning on raiding the village tommorowss.  I'm not ssstupid enough to go their myssself.  Wolfsss enjoy my kindssss flesh."

"Coward."  He couldn't help but say.  "I don't know if that's a good enough reason to help you."  

"You'sss the coward then."  The snake hissed.  "Running away fromsss the chancsse to become full youkai.  Maybesss you like being a hanyou'sss, yesss?  Like being weaker, yesss?"  

"Shut up!"  Inuyasha yelled, throwing the snake onto the ground.  "I'll get your stupid eggs!  I'm going to be stronger than any youkai!  Where is that village?"

"Follow the river sssouth.  It takesss you there."  The snake said.  "I'll be waitingssss here."

"Fine."  Inuyasha stomped in the direction.  'I am going to become stronger than any youkai!'  He vowed to himself.

The serpent slithered up a tree, preparing to wait.  "Sssstupid hanyou."

Kagome sat on the river's bank, looking thoughtfully into the flowing water.  After training with her mother for just a short while, her mother left her, saying she smelt something 'funny.'  Kagome had asked to go, but her mother just laughed and said that she could once she could keep up with her.

'Why can't I be as good as my mother?'  She wondered to herself.  Suddenly out of the trees came the boy that had been with her earlier.  He barely acknowledged her presence, stomping right in front of her with a scowl across his face.  "Where are you going?"  She asked, standing up.

"Nowhere, idiot."  He growled.  Kagome ran to catch up with him.  He didn't even look at her, only increased his speed.  She couldn't help herself and ran even faster, trying to keep up with him.  'Mother shouldn't mind—she can smell my trail and this is training.'  Kagome told herself as the trees brushed by her, even though her thoughts were less than convincing.  Inuyasha glanced back and then sprinted rapidly down the weed covered bank, until he was several yards ahead of her.  Kagome narrowed her eyes determinedly and forced herself to speed up.  "Will you stop following me!"  The boy called back to her.

"Why should I?"  She yelled back, though her breath sounded winded.  "You obviously must be planning on doing something interesting and I'm bored doing nothing!"  She frowned as he ignored her, deepening her expression as the distance between them continued to grow.  'I can't lose to him!'  Even though she meant what she said, her legs still refused to go any faster.  Suddenly, the boy bounded up a tree along the waters edge and leapt from branch to branch, moving even more rapidly now that he didn't have to worry about the rocks and undergrowth cluttering the edge.  

"Can't follow me now, girl!"  He mocked, not even looking back behind him.

Kagome jumped onto the trees trunk, her fingers scraping for holds against the nearly smooth surface.  She knew that staying on the ground would be safer, but if the boy wasn't going to, then she wouldn't either.  'I can do anything that boy can do!' She told herself, struggling up to the first branch.  She stood up, balanced precariously on the narrow limb, and then leapt across to the next tree.  While she didn't land on it with her feet, she did managed to get a finger hold on it and struggle up, at the same time pushing her weight forward to leap to the next tree.  Even though these actions appeared to take a long time, she managed to do them swiftly enough for the boy not to get too much further ahead.  

For awhile, Inuyasha was only able to gain headway by several inches at a time, a lot less than the feet he was collecting while on the ground.  Kagome had a somewhat advantage on being able to jump onto the same branches as he had occupied, instead of having to quickly check to see which ones would be able to hold a persons weight.  By this time, they were both high above the ground, making this strange chase all the more dangerous.  Kagome knew by now that following him was ridiculous and dangerous, but after going this far, she wasn't about to let him get away.  

Suddenly, Kagome miscalculated a branch she was jumping towards, causing herself to miss the limb by several inches.  She let out a sharp shriek as she plummeted down, one that was quickly silenced as she landed hard across a lower branch.  The impact had caught her stomach, knocking the air from her lungs, but she still managed to tighten her grip instinctively around the branch.  Her heart pounded violently in her chest and for several seconds she was unable to move for fear of falling.  Finally, she opened her eyes she had been unconsciously squeezing shut, finding herself hanging upside down, still far above the ground.

She slowly began sliding one of her hands towards the trunk of the tree, wishing she had landed closer to its solid base instead of onto its outside branches.  A soft cracking sound stopped her.  "No…" She mouthed to herself, seeing a narrow crack forming on the branch.  The sound grew louder and the limp suddenly dipped down low.  Kagome struggled to regain a grip on the branch, but the branch continued to dip lower making it nearly impossible to hang on.  She slid down the branch, the leaves and smaller sticks cutting with some silent rage into her hands until there was no more branch left to hold onto.  She screamed one again as she found herself falling rapidly towards the ground below her…

…only to find herself floating in the air, several feet above the ground.  "I told you not to follow me!."  A familiar voice said above.  Kagome glanced up to see that Inuyasha had grabbed onto the scruff of her leather shirt.  He quickly pulled her up to the limb he was standing on. 

"Thanks, but why did you save me?"  Kagome asked, her heart still pounding rapidly inside from her near death.  

"Feh, if you were stupid enough to try to follow me up here, I knew you'd probably also manage to fall too."  He snorted.  "So, stop following me before you really do die."  He jumped down to the ground, Kagome following right behind him.  He spun around.  "I said to not follow me!"

"I'm not going to give up."  Kagome told him.  

"Give up what!?  I haven't done anything to you except save your life!"  Inuyasha growled.

"The chase of course.  And training."  She smiled. 

"Training?  What does stupid human like you need training for?"

"I am not a stupid human!"  She frowned at him, and then said honestly, "I want to become stronger."  

"Heh, like you could ever become strong."  He laughed, but he gave it a little thought.  "I guess if that's the reason, you can come with me.  Just don't get in my way."

"I won't!!"  She promised.  "Now tell me what you're doing."

"I'm going to a village to get back some eggs the humans stole from this snake."  He told her.  She looked at him curiously.  "This is my way of becoming stronger."

Nateli ran lightly into the trees, smelling scents she had been noticing for a while.  One of them she believed was the strange boy Kagome was talking about.  She was nearly positive the boy was a hanyou, since she could smell both human and youkai.  While that may have been strange, it wasn't the scent that made her curious.

She came into a clearing and looked high into a tree.  Beady red eyes peared down at her, widening with recognition.  "Natelissss?"  It hissed at her.  Nateli growned slightly, realizing that it was just Chazzii, a youkai that she had met several years before finding Kagome.

"It's just you."  She couldn't help but sound put out.  Chazzii was another reason why her mother had found her difficult to deal with, since unlike most wolf youkais, she didn't like to eat snake.  

"That tone wasssn't necsssesssssary."  The snake said, obviously insulted.   "I thoughtssss we wasss on good termssss, yesss?"

"Are you sure?"  Nateli asked, an unnervingly wide smile covering her face.  "Sure…am so glad to meet…someone like you…"  She licked her lips.  The snake bobbed out of view for a moment, obviously shaken.  Nateli sighed and waved her hand reassuringly.  "Don't worry.  I don't give a damn about snake food and I wouldn't eat someone that spends most of its time slithering in the dirt anyway."  

"Goodsss!"  The snake snapped.  "And don't dosss thatsss again!"

"Well, why are you here?  The last time I checked, you lived several hours further away."   Nateli looked at her surrounding.  "Unless you have become more ofan idiot and decided to move closer to where a tribe of wolves live."

"Nosss, my nessst was raided by a human and he ssstole ssssome of my eggsss."  The snake told her.  "If I don'tsss get it backsss ssson, either the humansss will kill them when they hatchsss and come out of their protectivess barrier, or the wolvesss will get them."

"Wolves?"  Nateli snapped into attention.  

"Yessss."  The snakes voice made it impossible to ask how she got the information.  "They are your tribessss if I'm not missstaken, yesss?"

"No!"  Nateli growled.  "I'm not part to **their tribe anymore!"  Still, this was very useful information.  It would mean that she had probably should temporary take Kagome to a different place so that no one would accidentally find them.  The village wasn't that close to their current location, but she did know that some of the idiot younger ones would probably run off for awhile.  "When are they raiding?"  She demanded.**

"Tommorrowsss, yesss."  Chazzii hissed.

"Well, you're going to need to get a hell of a lot closer or else you're children are going to be grown up and dead by the time you get there."  Nateli pointed out.

"I'sss got a ssstupid hanyou to go."  The snake said, smiling the best a snake could. 

"Others to do your work?  That is just like you."  Nateli paused, sniffing the area.  'Maybe it's the same hanyou Kagome met?'  She thought to herself.  

"Of courssse.  I am notsss and idiotssss."

"Why did you go and ask a hanyou?  Isn't he just a kid?"  Nateli asked curiously.  

"Becaussse he can probably get passst the youkai sssshield they have in placssse."  The snake looked a bit uncomfortable by the question.

"Or maybe it was because most full youkais would probably kill you on sight and the ones that don't, like me, wouldn't give a damn because they'd know that you have been known to kill youkai children for food?"  Nateli questioned, nodding when the snake didn't say a word to defend herself.  "Sooo, how did you get him to agree?"  

"I'sss know of sssomething that could make him intosss a full youkaisss."  Chazzii chucked to herself.  Nateli couldn't help but look interested.

"What the hell is it?"  She asked.  "What could be strong enough to change a hanyou to a youkai?"  

"The sssshikon no tama."  The snake said softly, as though afraid someone else might here her.  "I'sss heard rumorsss of it."

"Where is it?"  

"Who knowssss?  All I hear isss of rumorssss of itss power."  It repeated, then added, even more quietly, "It can make youkaisss ssstronger."

"Really now…"  Nateli grew thoughtful.  "What about humans?"  

"I doesss not know.  Why sssshould I care if it makessss sssstupid humanssss sssstronger?"  The snake hissed.  Nateli placed small smile across her face and then slashed the youkai across the nose with her claws.  Chazzii twisted in pain, the claw marks visibly showing across its green snout.  "Whatsss wasss that for!?"  

"Did I forget to mention that I have an adopted human child?"  Nateli turned on one heel and started back into the trees.  "And this human is going to be stronger than any youkai!!

Yep, yep an update!  I hope you enjoyed it!!!  I had fun making it so that the snake acted so tough to Inuyasha and then was willing to tell Nateli practically anything, since it somewhat feared her *heheh*    Oh yes, I am going to get in the shikon no tama and the fact that Kagome has miko powers ^_^  And I am sure that some/most of you probably can guess who's the heir to the wolfs tribe…

If you did like it and you want me to continue, please, please, please, review!!  Reviews are perfect ways to bribe me to go faster….

Review!!!!


	5. Wolfy Attack

Disclaimer:   No Inuyasha I own  (man I get so tired of saying this—well writing it anyway)

Inuyasha was already mentally yelling at himself for allowing that girl to come with him.  The only reason he did was because he related with her on the account that he wanted to become stronger too.  Still, the girl wasn't slowing him down **that much and she was able to keep ****nearly as quiet as him as they walked along the river towards the unknown village.  He wasn't in too big of a hurry, since night wouldn't be here for a few more hours.  'Less likely to be seen at night.'  He thought to himself.  **

"You don't know where the village is, do you?"  Kagome suddenly asked him.  "We haven't left this river even once."

"No."  He snorted.  "If I follow this river though, it should get me there."

"Hmmm…"  The girl's face grew thoughtful.  "Is it a human village?"

"What do you think?"  He laughed.

"Well, I haven't seen too many humans before."  She told him after a moment.  "Like I told you before, my mother is a wolf-youkai and she doesn't like to mess with humans.  She adopted me when my real parents were killed by a water youkai."  She said quickly, answering his unasked question.  

"Hmph."  Was all he could say, even though he found himself wondering why a youkai would raise a human.  Suddenly, his ears twitched as he caught the subtle sounds of people talking in the distance.  Kagome also tilted her head slightly, catching the same sounds as he did.  "Better stay quiet now or they'll notice us."  He whispered to the girl, who just nodded.  "And don't get in my way!"  Both of them crept towards the sounds until the forest began to fade away into a large clearing.  In the distance, next to the flowing river, sat the village the snake youkai mentioned.  

Inuyasha jumped up into a tree, preparing to wait, momentarily forgetting about his companion.  'Well, she can get up here by herself.'  As he predicted, in a few minutes the girl had climbed up the tree to a branch near his own.  She was frowning at her fingers though, which had been rubbed raw from the tree climbing earlier.  A closer inspection of her, through the corner of his eyes of course, showed many scratches and bruises covering her bare legs and arms.  Her wolfish outfit offered her very little protection from the bites of the trees.  Even her hair, which was pulled back to keep her long black hair in check, was covered in small twigs and half fallen out.  He snickered at her.  "Humans don't have as strong of skin as us youkai."  He whispered to her.  

She glared at him.  "I wasn't complaining, so neither should you."  She told him, then smiled sweetly.  "Besides, didn't you tell me that you were a hanyou?"

"Shut up."  He said defensively.

"Then don't bring up my human weaknesses."  She shot back.

"I shouldn't have even let you come."  He sighed.  "Little girls can be such pains."

"I would have followed you."  Kagome pointed out.  "You weren't exactly straying from the river."

"Feh."  He hmphed, then settled against the tree, preparing both to wait and to ignore the strange girl beside.

Nateli took her time returning, turning over the information Chazzii had told her.  'The Shikon no Tama…could it make Kagome stronger?'  The idea of it played inside her head, but she finally shoved it away.  'That would be cheating.  Kagome will become stronger without a stupid stone that may or may not exist.'  As she neared the area she had left her human child, she frowned as she realized that Kagome wasn't there.  'Probably went to get something to drink.'  She thought to herself, smelling her daughter's trail leading towards the river.  She frowned, realizing the scent was several hours old.  

Having an uneasy feeling that something was wrong, she ran to the river, sniffing the air for any sign of her daughter.  She frowned, realizing that hanyou's scent was strong around here as well.  Both of them lead south along the river, though it seemed to be in a hurry by the unsettledness of the smells.  'Maybe she and that guy decided to wander off for a while…she didn't seem to mind him when she told me about him, so maybe they are friends.'  She thought in reassurance, but still found herself quickly racing down the river, stopping occasionally to make sure she was still on the right trial.  

"Dammitt!"  She suddenly growled, realizing the scent was leading her into the trees.  'Does she know how hard it is to track someone up there!'  Nateli sighed, but then gritted her teeth as she bounded up the tree.  "I am definitely getting mad at her when I find her!!!" 

Inuyasha growled softly to Kagome before jumping out of the tree.  The sun had finally sunk below the horizon and the darkness was a welcome sight.  He crept forward, hearing the small sound of her landing behind him.  Together, they blended into the sparsely set trees, avoiding the few guards that were patrolling outside the low fence surrounding the village.  He easily leapt over it, laughing as the girl had to struggle to climb over.  'She's the one following me.  I'm not going to help her.'

Finally the girl managed to get to the other side, landed gracefully despite her difficulties.  Small houses cluttered the area, several of them with well kept gardens behind them.  The village was eerily quiet, except for the occasional meow of cats who noticed their silhouettes among the walls.  In the center of the small community, on a small hill so it was looking down on the other homes, sat a building that could only the Miko's shrine.  'I bet the eggs would be kept there so the Miko would have to deal with them when they hatched.'  Inuyasha smirked.  

"This is easy."  Kagome said suddenly, her voice barely above the wind filtering around them.  Inuyasha was about to agree, when a long howl in the distance startled him.  

'Damn!   The snake told me tomorrow!'  He thought to himself, then shrugged.  'I guess they could be attacking tomorrow morning, before any of the people have even left their beds.  Better hurry then.'  He quickly ran quickly along the dusty road, Kagome following only a few steps behind.  As they neared the shrine, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, realizing that a light still burned brightly from within.  Peering through one of the tall windows, he saw and old woman sitting on the floor, looking deep in meditation.  A set of bow and arrows rested across her knees and…Inuyasha frowned as he realized that the eggs he was suppose to be stilling sat in a small pile in front of her.  All five of the eggs were about the size of his clenched fist and were pulsing a sickly green color, showing that their time of hatching was near.

"What are we going to do?"  Mouthed Kagome, who also managed to get a look on the situation.

"I guess I'm going to have to kill her."  Inuyasha whispered back, cracking his knuckles softly.  Kagome looked at him, not exactly agreeing to his suggestion, but not disagreeing either.  'Probably her human side is too squeamish too, but her mother didn't exact tell her never to kill.'  Inuyasha thought to himself.

"What if I distract her?"  Kagome suddenly suggested.  "Then you go get the eggs?"

"Feeling sick at the thought of her dying?"  Inuyasha mocked, but was actually thinking that may be a good idea.  After all, it was a Miko and he knew that Mikos could readily kill youkais with their powers.

"Well, even though I've been training to fight, the only thing I've ever killed was a small forest pig."  Kagome looked uncomfortable, staring down at her bare feet, obviously ashamed.  "My mother takes care of most of the hunting—but she told me that she's going to start letting me come with her."  She told him, looking rather proud of herself.  

"Figures."  Inuyasha snorted.  "Well, we can try your way and if it doesn't work, then it's my way."

"Okay!"  Kagome said excitedly.  "I'll try to get her away from the shrine, or at least distract her, and while I do, you get the eggs!  I'll meet you back at the tree near the river."  She finished, her voice rising slightly above a whisper.  

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to hit you!"  Inuyasha hissed at her, looking into the window, glad to see that the Miko hadn't noticed.  Kagome glared at him, but did stop talking and began to circle back around to the shrine's entrance.  Inuyasha judged the width of the window, and decided he was small enough to squeeze through once the Miko wasn't looking.  Then he'd take the eggs and may or may not meet back up with her.

Several wolves were sprawled on the ground beside her, resting underneath the moon's pale glow.  The clan leader peered through the trees, almost tasting the smell of human blood on her claws.  Her hatred for humans was always great, growing even more when that traitor took one in as her own.  With that thought burning in her mind, she turned to look at her new wolflen, one that would bring honor and not shame to her clan.

"It's almost time."  She growled to him, watching with pride as his face changed into on of anticipation.  "Your first true hunt as part of the tribe.  It's only fitting that the prey should be human."  'One day, I'll have you kill that human that defied me.'  She thought to herself dramatically, clenching her hands.  

"Why do we have to wait?"  Her son asked her suddenly.  "Why not kill them now?"  She smiled at the wolf, then rose her voice to be heard by the others standing around her.

"It's time!"  Several long howls were issued, delivering the message to those who may not have heard her.  The clan leader then looked down at the boy.  "You will lead the pack."  She commanded.  "As the tradition of the clan's heirs first hunt."  She smiled as he nodded and went to get everyone ready.  "Kouga…my son."

After two difficult hours of following her daughters trail, Nateli was about ready to howl in frustration.  Kagome and that hanyou must have been running as fast as they could during most of their journey, but since she had to actually search for the path they took, she was only able to go at a near jog.  They seemed to have been following the river, but she didn't want to assume that only to find out they had turned away from it.  Then she would have to spend awhile searching for the trial once again.  It also didn't help that the two of them suddenly decided to begin traveling on the ground again.  It took her five minutes of tree searching to realize this, lowering her mood to one of near ferocity. 

Now, in the cloak of the night, she had finally discovered where the two had went.  'Out of all the damn places, they chose the village!'  She hissed to herself.  The howl that she had heard several moments before did not help to reassure her.  'I hope that snake is having a very miserable death right now, because her tomorrows don't mean the same as my tomorrows!'  She was well aware what the howls signaled, and some part of her brain actually logged the fact that she needed to teach Kagome what they meant to.

"Why the hell are they in there!?"  She growled angrily, then sighed in frustration.  "I bet that hanyou is going to get the eggs from the village, just like the snake said.  And I bet Kagome decided to help him.  I guess I have to sneak in there too, then."  She voiced grumpily.  Even though Kagome was her daughter, that didn't mean that she particularly liked any of the other humans.  They were prone to attack youkais without hesitation, even if a youkai, like herself, had not intention of attacking them.  Then again, a lot of youkais would actually be trying to kill them, so perhaps it was bright to fight back first…Nateli shook her head, deciding not to mess with that topic.  'I just need to get Kagome out of there before the wolves arrive, or else my life really is going to end up in hell.'

Kagome felt her heart pounding as she neared the entrance to the shrine.  'What should I say to distract her?'  She wondered.  Another howl broke the silence of the night, sending shivers down her spine, especially when it was answered by several others.  The light inside the shrine suddenly seemed more comforting than the shadows that surrounded her.  A few steps further, she came to the shrine door, her hand poised to pull it open.  She suddenly paused, and instead rapped on the door, deciding that would at least bring the old lady outside.

"Yes?"  Came a gruff voice.  Kagome just continued to knock, hearing the sounds as the old woman stood up and the soft footfall as she walked to the door.  The door slid open slowly, the sudden change in light causing Kagome to be temporarily blinded.  "What is it child...hmmm."  The woman stepped closer to Kagome.  Kagome noticed how she was holding her strange weapon, 'A bow.'  She thought to herself, remembering when her mother told her about them.  "Who are you?"

"I'm Kagome."  She automatically said, then bit her lip, wondering if she should have told her a fake name.

"Hmph, you aren't from this village."  The woman said after a moment.  The glare from the light that had suddenly bathed them both now finally wore down.  Kagome noticed with a little surprise that one of the woman's eyes was covered up by a black patch.  Before Kagome could come up with a believable lie to the lady's statement, the woman suddenly reached up and gripped Kagome's face by the chin, lifting it more into the light.  Not knowing what else to do, she jumped backwards, out of the woman's hand.  "You look almost like…"  The old lady began, then trailed off, hearing a loud howl in the distance.  She narrowed her eye dangerously, peering into the darkness.  "The wolves are too stirred up tonight…"

Kagome stepped towards the shadow of the shrine, preparing to run away from the strange woman.  She figured that if the woman followed her, that would give Inuyasha more time anyway, and the way the woman looked at her before was a little unsettling.  Before she had even completed another step, the woman's gaze settled back onto her.  "I don't know who you are, but stay in the shrine where it's safe.  There is something strange going on here that needs my attention."  She started walking forward, and then, without turning back said, in a rather ironic voice, "Though I expect you will probably be gone by the time I got back."

The old woman walked towards the moon, soon disappearing around one of the homes.  Kagome, doing exactly as the woman predicted, immediately ran behind the shrine where she had left Inuyasha and, seeing that he wasn't there, began heading back down the road, the same way she had entered.  

A soft shiver ran down her spine as she felt eyes peer down on top of her.  A scream from somewhere in the village sounded, and there were increasing shouts that sounded strangely like "Youkais!" and "Wolves!"  Suddenly, numbers of people seemed to appear from the homes around her, running in random direction.  Some carried odd weapons, while others were heading towards the river and the woods beyond that.  Dark figures bounded on the tops of roofs, and Kagome started when she saw a dark furred wolf leap down in front of her, tackling one of the humans who had been standing below.  He was followed by several more that appeared from the shadows that surrounded a group of humans who were trying to get away.

Refusing to look back, knowing that she would be badly out numbered if she tried to help, Kagome began running in the opposite direction, away from the wolves.  She drew out the daggers she had on her sides, ducking low as she ran, hoping to be less of a visible target.  A dark shadow appeared behind her and Kagome spun around, a growl starting from the back of her throat.  A young wolf youkai, wearing and outfit very similar to her own, stood behind her, his narrowed blue eyes showing very visibly despite the light.  He smiled this certain smile that seemed to suggest that he believed Kagome to be easy prey.  "Human."  He growled.

Kagome gripped her weapons tighter, watching as the boy rushed at her, looking like he was planning on taking her out early.  'I've never fought anyone other than my mother before,' was the first thought that came into her mind, and she narrowly dodged the wolf youkai's punch.  'What am I suppose to do?'  Her mind began racing with thoughts and she felt herself beginning to panic as the boy instantly recovered from not hitting her and swung a kick in her direction.  She ducked low, then backed up, feeling her muscles tense from her own anxiety.  

"You idiot!  Fight back!"  A loud voice came from atop a roof.  She paused in surprise to look up at the speaker, noticing with shock that it was Inuyasha.  "Don't look at me, girl!"  She snapped back to attention at her opponent, glad that the boy in front of her had also been distracted by Inuyasha's sudden appearance.

'He's right.'  She thought to herself, and took in a deep breathe, quickly remembering what her mother had told her.  'Don't be predictable and always be elegant' were the first two things that popped into her head.  Meanwhile, the boy again took the lead and leapt forward, probably trying to tackle her.  She spun out of his grasp, though felt a slight sting as one of his fists grazed her face.  'He's so fast.'  She thought to herself as she swung her dagger around.  The boy jumped high above her arm, dagger and all, and landed several steps behind her.  She turned around rapidly, but he rammed into her before she could react and she flew into one of the walls of the house.  Her breath was torn away from her as she felt a sharp pain against her side.  'He's so fast.'  She thought again.  The boy had taken this minute to gloat in his own attack.  "Humans are so pitiful."  He laughed.  Kagome glared, though couldn't help that this struck a blow to her.  'I am human…but I must get stronger for my mother.'  Kagome stood up, glaring at the figured bathed in both the pale moonlight and the fiery shadows of a torch to the right of him.  'Torch?'  An idea began to form in her head.

"I may not be as fast as you."  She said plainly.  "Nor have the physical strength as you, but—" Kagome suddenly threw on of her daggers at him, aiming just slightly to the right so it easily missed him as he dodged to the right.  Just as her first dagger found the solid wall, she let loose her second one, aiming high.  He didn't even move.  

"What are you gonna do now human?"  He sneered.  "You don't even have your little toys anymore."  Kagome was too busy looking above him, watching with satisfaction as the dagger knocked the torch loose and tumbled directly down onto the boy.  His face changed to one of shock as his leather clothes caught on fire.

"—I'm think I am less precictable and more smart."  She finished.  The torch, continuing its rampage, rolled against the house.  Its merry flames readily began consuming the wall of the home.  The boy himself began to pound at his outfit, quickly getting rid of the fire that was eating at his clothing.

"What are you doing, moron?  Either kill him or get out of there!"  Kagome ignored Inuyasha's voice, noticing that the burning wall behind the boy was beginning to lean outwards from the flames.  The wolf himself was too busy trying to stop the fire on him to notice the wall.  Without much thought, she ran to the boy, who looked at her in surprise as she tackled him just as the wall fell.  She shielded her face against the boys chest as sparks flew around, wincing as one particular ember caught her shoulder, burning its way past her fur clothing to her tender flesh underneath.

"Are you okay?"  She asked him after a moment, standing up.  The youkai had an unreadable expression on his face. In the background, she thought she heard Inuyasha call her an idiot again, but she didn't pay any attention to him.  Sure, this guy looked like he was going to kill her, but no one deserved to be burned to death by a fallen wall.  

The wolf stood up, his expression still somewhat hidden.  He suddenly jumped high onto a roof that wasn't burning, still looking at her.  "I didn't need you to save me."  He finally said.  The boy sounded more puzzled that anything.  His gaze rested momentarily on the noticeable burn on her shoulder, than he ran off.  Kagome wasn't really sure what had just happened, but immediately began thinking of a way to get out of this village.

"Kagome!!"  A loud voice yelled at her, coming from the same direction the wolf youkai boy had gone.  Her mother came running through the village, not even pausing as she gripped Kagome around the waist.  "Move onto my back."  She commanded as she continued to run.  Kagome was quick to follow her order, a little bit started by her mother's oddly seriously mood.

Her mother was surprisingly strong and was able to carry Kagome over ten miles before she finally paused to take a break.  "What is it?" Kagome asked, still not sure why her mother was acting like this.  A glare silenced any other questions, but it soon softened.

"Well, Kagome, the damn old wolf hag saw me when I was searching that village for you.  I think they'll try to follow us, but luckily with so many humans running around and stupid wolves running after the running away humans, she'll probably be confused.  I was just lucky to find you when I did.  That Miko in the village was keeping them quite busy at the moment, and I am hoping she'll kill damn bitch.  Then we'd have no worries."  Her mother said, sounding thoroughly pissed off at the moment.  

"Why do we have to worry about the wolves?"  Kagome asked.

"I'll tell you in a second."  Nateli took in a deep breath.  "First I'm just glad that Shan wasn't there, because then hell would've been a lot worst.  Second, snakes really should be killed by all youkais.  Third, don't you ever do that again!!!"  With each sentence she got louder and louder until her voice was just a sliver below a full out scream.  "I had to track you and search for you and now I have to hide you from some damn wolf youkai.  What is good is that I ran in the opposite direction from where we live, so we can circle back to our home, probably by way of the water so they can't smell us and hopefully have some damn peace for awhile.  Also, remind me to teach you what different howls mean, and we need to increase you're training.  I bet we still got around seven more years before that wolf runt of hers reaches wolf adult hood."

After her mother stopped talking, Kagome took that instant to repeat her question.  "Why do we have to worry about the wolves?"  Her mother looked at her and sighed.

"I guess I should've told you a long time ago, but you're training hasn't exactly just been for my own personal amusement.  It all has to do with this certain impossible wolf hag who has certain damn rules about everything…"

So, I really hope that you enjoyed it!!!  I am trying to be a more dedicated writer and getting chapters out faster!!!!  I love reviews, so please leave one ^_^!!! Hehehe

REVIEW!!


	6. Meeting

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha

7 years Later (^_^ This means Kagome is seventeen or eighteen.  Yah, yah, maybe I should do a more gradual aging, but I want to be at the actual age of the story now : P)

Kagome ran silently through the woods, breathing in the solitude that had settled upon her.  Several years ago, after her mother had told her about the fact that she was suppose to fight a wolf youkai, she at first was rather confused.  Later, she became angry, wondering why she had to fight some wolf that she didn't even know…but now she was actually looking forward to seeing what all those years of training had done for her.  She knew that she had gotten to be nearly as strong as a lot of the humanoid youkai, and while hunting, several of the youkai even had believed she was a hanyou, since by being raised by a youkai had made her begin to smell like one.

Her mother had decided to test her survival skills now, and she was suppose to live on her own for two weeks, which, in  her opinion was long enough for her to prove herself.  Kagome thought it was a waste of time, since she was already positive that she could survive for two _years or so without any problems, but wasn't about to pass up a chance to explore more of the area by herself.  One week and four days had already gone by, and Kagome was feeling a little bored by the lack of excitement that had occurred.  The only thing that had even tried to attack her was some sort of giant lizard creature, but he was easily defeated._

'Maybe I'll see if I can find Inuyasha.'  She thought to herself, thinking about her strange hanyou friend she met when she was little.  After leaving him at the village, she had seen him only twice more, once soon after when he muttered something about the "Shikon no Tama" and "Stupid youkai snake," then two years later when he had been passing through.  As far as she could tell, he had no luck in discovering the stone of whatever he was looking for.

Suddenly she stopped, a strange feeling creeping over her.  Her nose, eyes, and ears were honed to near youkai senses level, but the little difference was made up with her good intuition, or "gut feeling" that she had occasionally.  She finally decided to ignore the feeling and ran swiftly through the trees.  'If something or someone is around me, then they'll have a hard time finding me.'  Kagome thought to herself, a small smile playing on her lips as she ran up a small hill that suddenly dropped off well over thirty feet below.  Kagome didn't even hesitate as she leapt off the side.  Her eyes narrowed with concentration as she reached out to grab a hold of a branch of a tree before hitting the ground—only to see a wisp of red before an unknown figure collided into her, forcing her and whoever it was to slam hard into the side of the cliff.

For a second, Kagome froze, hanging near upside down with someone holding on tightly to her waist.  "What are you doing?"  Kagome finally yelled, turning to look at the idiot who had nearly killed her.  "Huh?"  

"What am I doing?  I see some stupid girl leap thirty feet up and I decided to save her since I just happen to know her, that's what."  The guy snapped.  Kagome blinked a few more times, realizing immediately who he was.

"Inuyasha?"  She questioned, then frowned.  "I wasn't jumping to my death or anything."

"Feh, Last time I checked, you had fallen from a tree and I had to _rescue you." He responded back.  _

"It's good to see you to."  Kagome said, then struggled to get out of his grasp to cling onto the cliff.  She looked down, and seeing that it was only a ten foot drop, let go, landing lightly on her feet.  "So, what are you doing around here?"  She asked after a moment, turning around to get her first good look at Inuyasha.  After not seeing him for five years, she wasn't too surprised that he had changed.  He was now a good head taller than her, and the years had honed him into a muscular figure.  His eyes still gleamed its same golden tint, even though now they were looking at her in annoyance. 

"None of your business."  He muttered.

"Haven't found the Shikon, huh?"  He just ignored her and looked around the area.

"I thought you lived that way."  He pointed over in one direction, nearly towards the sun.

"I do.  I'm just suppose to be living on my own for awhile.  It's part of my training."  She shrugged.  

"Heh, that youkai probably just wants to get away from you."  Inuyasha snickered.  "Well, I got my own things to do instead of talking to some girl."

"What are going to do?"  Kagome asked curiously, already having it in her mind to follow him, just like she did before.  She had to waste her three days somehow.

"Nothing."  He said, then sighed, seeing the interest already spark in her eyes.  "Damn, you're going to follow me anyway, aren't you?"

"Yep, so its best to just let me come along from the start."  Kagome nodded to him, crossing her arms defiantly.

"I'm just going to some stupid cave."  Inuyasha said, then began walking in the direction that Kagome supposed was the way to the cave.  "If the bastard is in there, I need to ask him a question."

"Who?" 

"He's a stuck up damned dog who happens to have been almost everywhere."  Inuyasha snapped.  "And he hates all humans, so he just might kill you when he sees you."

"Who is he?"  Kagome demanded.

"Keh."  He began to set a faster pace.  Kagome jumped ahead of him, forcing him to stop.  

Who is he?"  She repeated, glaring at him angrily for ignoring her.

"My brother, Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha crept through the trees, thinking about how he was going to say to his older brother, though Kagome following near him kept him somewhat distracted.  The last time he had saw her, she was some skinny runt that followed him around.  Now she was a very attractive young female following him around.  Not that he noticed or anything.

He had last seen his brother two years ago by random coincidence, and all the jerk said to him was "Hmph, the hanyou is still alive," before walking off.  He wouldn't even think about going to his brother, Sesshoumaru, for any reason—except that his brother regularly patrolled most of the land.  If anyone was to know anything about the Shikon no Tama, his brother would probably be the one.  He glanced over again at Kagome, wondering what his brother was going to say about her.  More than likely Sesshoumaru would probably go off on how it was just like him to make friends with humans—or he might even kill Kagome just out of spite.  Maybe he should try to loose her before he got there, but then again, she'd probably still manage to find him.

A little over an hour later, Inuyasha could smell the subtle signs of his brother.  He was glad that the rumors he had heard of where his brother was located was right—but that also brought an amused smile on his face.  The same person that told him of the rumors had also mentioned that along with the annoying follower of Sesshoumaru, Jak- something or another, which had been with him last time Inuyasha saw his brother, Sesshoumaru had also picked up a human little girl…

The trees began to thicken around him, making the footing even more difficult.  He was glad that he didn't have to go to his brother's actual home to speak with him; the large mansion was settled on the edge of the cliff made him feel uneasy.

Suddenly a small shriek came from in front of them.  Inuyasha paused for a second, wondering if he should even bother going to look, while Kagome rushed passed him towards the sound.  Inuyasha glowered, but followed.  The shriek sounded again, but this time it was followed by laughter.  The trees suddenly opened up, revealing a small clearing at the edge of cave.  Embers of fire still glowed brightly in the center, rocks surrounding it to prevent it from spreading.  A young girl was running around, her face shining brightly as a green little creature chased after her, yelling for her to give him back his staff that she held tightly in her two tiny hands.  She just laughed at him as he continued the chase.  Inuyasha sniffed the air, finding the unmistakable scent of his brother.  "Sesshoumaru."  He growled.

Kagome looked up at him, then back at the little girl and the youkai who had yet realized they were there.  "I really hope you aren't saying that either of them is your brother."  She remarked.

"No, but he's close."  Inuyasha hissed back at her.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"  Kagome asked him.  "Unless you're too scared to go in there."

"No!"  He stomped into the clearing.  The little girl stopped in her tracks and the green frog like creature nearly ran into her.  "Where's Sesshoumaru?"  He demanded.  

The girl looked up at them for a moment, then called out in a loud voice, "Sesshoumaru!!!  There's people looking for you!!  Hey!"  The last part she said in surprise as the yellow eyed creature took away the staff she had been holding.

"Hmph, whoever you are, Sesshoumaru won't see the likes of you."  He said, managing to sound even more annoying than he looked.  

"I think I'll be the one to decide that."  A calm voice replied.  Inuyasha watched as the tall figure of his brother walked lightly into the clearing, his long silver hair fluttering slightly in the light wind.  He looked as aloof as Inuyasha had remembered him, completely devoid of emotion and managing to appear superior to anyone around him.

"S-s-seshoumaru!"  The youkai stuttered.  "I didn't expect you to return until tonight!"

"I knew he was here."  The girl told him.  "Sesshoumaru!"  The girl ran towards his brother, and, to Inuyasha's surprise, gripped one of his legs in a sort of impromptu hug.  

"Enough Rin."  The youkai said calmly, and Rin snapped to attention.

"Okay!"  She said happily.

"You're brother doesn't seem as evil as you made him out."  Kagome whispered to him.  Inuyasha just snorted.

"So, what's with the human?"  Inuyasha laughed.  "I thought that humans were beneath you."  Sesshoumaru just looked at Kagome, not saying a word.

"Of course they ar-"  The toad began, but a glance from Sesshoumaru stopped him from saying anything further.  "That's more years off my life…"  The guy moaned, crouching low to the ground with his hands over his head.

"Don't question me when you have brought one with you."  Sesshoumaru said evenly.  "And why has my hanyou brother come to see me?"  The way he said it made the insult even more biting.  Inuyasha swallowed a reply, realizing that if he got his brother angry, he'd probably not get the information he wanted.

"He would like to know if from your travels if you have discovered the location of the Shikon no Tama."  Kagome broke in before Inuyasha could even speak.    
  


"I could have said that!"  Inuyasha glared at her.

"Well, you'd probably manage to say it in such away that wouldn't get you anywhere."  Kagome replied back.  "You don't have a way with words."

"Like you said it any better than I would have."  He snapped.

"I said it much better than you would have!"

"Did not!"

"Did you even hear what I said?"  

"Moron!"

"Idiot!"

"HUMAN!"

"HANYOU!" 

"Perhaps I should leave and let you continue your fight."  The smooth voice broke between them.  Inuyasha and Kagome both turned, finding all three sets of eyes staring up at them.  The girl, Rin, was giggling under her breathe at them, one hand holding onto a portion of Sesshoumaru's clothing.  That tiny gesture again made his brother appear much less of the monster he remembered.  'Still is an aloof bastard though.'  Inuyasha thought to himself.  "Are you done then?"  The youkai seemed a bit amused over the entire thing, and the way he spoke the words made Inuyasha feel as though he was a child again, or at least someone far below his brother.  "Why should I tell you if I know anything?"

"Because you wouldn't use the information yourself."  Inuyasha glared at him.

"Why would I want to help my _hanyou brother?"_

"Hanyou means half demon."  Rin piped up.  "You're half human, like I am full human."

"Correct Rin."  Sesshoumaru said, without looking down at her. 

"Because he's your brother!  Or at least half brother."  Kagome broke in.  Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at her, his eyes widening slightly from recognition.  Before Inuyasha could comment on the strange look on Sesshoumaru's face, he spoke.

"Go ask the Miko name Kaede.  If you can't find her, you're even more worthless than even I, Sesshoumaru, figured."  He turned around and began walking away from them.  "Come, Rin."  

"Right!"  The cheery voice yelled, running to catch up.  The other youkai glared up at them for several more moments until he realized both of his companions were gone.

"Wait, Sesshoumaru!!"  He cried, then ran out of sight.

After they were gone, Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha.  "He didn't seem so bad."  She commented.

"Feh."  Inuyasha muttered, feeling a small twinge of jealously as Kagome said that.  "He wasn't any help though."

"He told you someone to go look for."  Kagome pointed out.

"Nothing about the Shikon though."  

"You're so negative."  Kagome told him.  "This woman may know where to find the Shikon no Tama."

"More searching."  Inuyasha sighed in annoyance. 

"Well, why don't you take a break from looking for a few days?" Kagome suggested.  "Then you can start searching.  It isn't like someone else is going to stumble over the stone anytime soon, so you might as well relax before starting to look again."

"Heh, and what am I suppose to do?  I don't have fun jumping off cliffs like you do."  He snapped.  

"Well…um…I guess you could come with me then."  Kagome said, looking somewhat flustered.  "I mean, I still need to waste two more days after this before I go back to my mother, and it might as well be with you."

Inuyasha looked at her, seeing that she really was serious.  "Why not?  I don't have anything better to do."  He said, though was a little annoyed at himself when he realized that he actually didn't mind being with her some more.  

"Well don't act like you're doing me a favor by staying here."  Kagome frowned.  

"Feh, human, maybe I am."  Inuyasha laughed.  "I mean, this way you won't get eaten by any strong youkai that comes your way."

"Oh, you're so sweet Inuyasha.  As a helpless human, I don't know what I would have done."  Kagome smiled somewhat satirically, shifting her stance so that the daggers on her waist were much more prominent and the muscle lines on her legs and arms were suddenly more noticeable.  She definitely wasn't giving off the aura of someone who needed to be rescued anytime soon.  "But I guess, before I name you my protector, you gotta catch me first!"  She suddenly sprinted into the trees, disappearing out of view.  

It took Inuyasha a few seconds to register what had happened, but then he promptly ran after her.  He wasn't about to let some human girl show him up.  Her scent lingered among the trees, both pleasant and dominant over the other smells in the area.  'Where did she go?'  He asked to himself, surprised by how far Kagome had gotten ahead of him in those few seconds.  

A loud splash echoed in the distance, and he wasn't shocked when Kagome's scent lead him to a slow flowing river.  Inuyasha unconsciously growled to himself, realizing he had to figure out which way Kagome went before he could pick up her trail.  He bent down low, realizing footprints were still visible along the edges of the water.  His ears twitched as he heard the subtle sound of someone sneaking up on him, and turned around a moment to late, seeing Kagome reach out to shove him.  One of his hands managed to grab hers as he fell, sending them both plummeting into the sluggish river.

Kagome and Inuyasha rose to the surface, Kagome spluttering a little from the surprise of getting wet.  "Gotcha."  Inuyasha said, raising the hand that still held onto Kagome's above the surface of the river.  The water wasn't deep and he was able to stand with no difficulty. 

"Maybe so, but you fell into the river before you could."  Kagome laughed.

"Hey, I pulled you in with me."  Inuyasha declared.  "So I win."

"I could have won if I really wanted to."  Kagome shrugged.  "I mean, I didn't have to try to sneak up on you."  She shifted her footing positions in the water, stumbling slightly as her foot caught hold of something underneath.  She fell forward into Inuyasha.  He instinctively put one arm around of her to steady her before she sent them both falling into the water.  "Sorry!"  She smiled, looking up at him, a smile which faded somewhat as she realized that their faces were within inches of each other.  Inuyasha was suddenly aware how close she was to him, and for an awkward moment, they just stared at each other, obvious tension forming around them.  Inuyasha felt a strange impulse to just lean down and kiss her, but embarrassment took over and he let go of her and jumped out of the water onto the river banks edge.  'Damn, what's wrong with me?'  He thought, blushing furiously.  

He heard the sounds of Kagome getting out of the river as well and heard her hesitantly laugh.  "Well, I uh guess that ends my game."  She walked up even to him, looking at the rapidly setting sun.  "Maybe we should find some place to camp for the night?"  She suggested.

"Yah."  Inuyasha agreed.  Kagome reached up and ringed the water out of her hair as she stepped forward.  

After looking around the area, both Inuyasha and Kagome agreed on a small clearing near a large oak tree.  Inuyasha sat down by the base of the tree, his arms crossing as he leaned against it.  Kagome herself laid down in the soft grass, looking up into the night's sky.  "Hey Inuyasha?"  She whispered to him after a moment.

"What?"

"Why do you want to be a youkai?  Other than because you want to become stronger."

"Keh, that's the only reason."

"Well, it isn't good enough for me."  She whispered back.

"Why the hell are you whispering?  It's not like anyone is going to overhear us or anything?"  He demanded.

"Because, it seems appropriate under nights like this."  Her voice softly spoke.  "And don't avoid my question!"  She hissed at him, rolling over onto her side to glare at him.

"Fine, but first tell me why you are training to be as strong as a youkai."  Inuyasha glowered back at her.  

"My mother's a youkai, first of all, so she is raising me to be like one.  And, I really do want to prove that humans can become strong."  She stretched back onto the ground, again looking at the sky.  Offhandedly, she added, "Also, someday I'm suppose to fight this wolf youkai guy.  If I don't kill him, supposedly he'll kill me."

"What?"  Inuyasha asked, much louder than he had meant to.

Kagome glance at him, then added, "Well, my mother had gotten into some stupid fight with the leader of the wolf clan, and since my mother refused to kill me, the wolf declared that her heir would hunt me and kill me.  So, I guess since I don't really want to be the one to die, I guess I have to beat this guy when the time comes."  She finished.  Inuyasha blinked several times, this sudden information startling him quite a bit.  He had thought that it was just because she was becoming stronger just because of her wolf mother, but there was a lot more to it than just that.

"Keh, do you think you can beat this guy?"  He asked after a moment.

"I dunno."  Kagome shrugged.  "I haven't even met the wolf I'm supposed to fight."

"That's just stupid to have to fight a youkai trained to kill you!"  Inuyasha growled, becoming angry at the fact that someone was actually planning on harming Kagome.

"Hey, I can take care of myself."  Kagome stated firmly.  "I may be only a human, but I am better than most youkais now."  'But still.'  Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Feh," He muttered.

"Anyway, you never answered my question on why you want to become a full hanyou."  Kagome told him accusingly.

"It's nothing."  Inuyasha said, closing his eyes as he spoke.  "It's just that a hanyou isn't accepted with either humans or youkai.  Most are killed and those who aren't have to choose what species they want to live with, and then have to get pretty damn tough to survive with them."  

"Oh."  Kagome said thoughtfully, and then rolled up into a small ball onto the grass, her eyes closing shut.  "I'm human and I accept you."  She said after a moment.

"You're in the same situation as me, since you're a human raised by a youkai."  Inuyasha muttered, but still felt better actually hearing Kagome say those words.  Silence stretched between them, and soon, Inuyasha felt his eyes begin to close as sleep overtook him. 

A soft voice stirred him await, but it was so fleeting that he wasn't even sure that he had heard anything at all.  It said, very sleepily, "I'm glad that I got to see you today, Inuyasha," before fading into the night.  

Kagome instantly opened her eyes, sensing something or someone was coming near to her.  She sat up, and judged by the darkness that she had been asleep for several hours.  Inuyasha was also up; alert and tense to whatever it was that woke them.  A loud cracking sound to her right caused her to jump up, her hands already touching the daggers that hung on her waist.  Inuyasha stepped near her, cracking his clawed hands.  Another sound came in front of them, then behind them.  "We're surrounded."  Kagome realized, whispering her thought out loud.

A low grow from the bush though suddenly erased all of Kagome's fears as she took off running towards the sound.  "Mother, I know that's you!!"  She shouted.  A loud laugh came from in the bushes, and as she suspected, a wolf youkai walked out of the bushes with a smirk on her face, dropping several branches onto the ground that had nearly identical sounds as to the ones Inuyasha and her had heard around them.  Her mother didn't look old enough to be her mother, partly because she raised Kagome when she was young herself and party because as a youkai she had a much longer life than Kagome had.  When a youkai reached a certain point in their lives, they stopped aging the same way humans did and lived to be much longer.  Her mother looked no more than in her mid-twenties, though occasionally her maturity seemed to be much lower than that.

"Just your parent."  Inuyasha sat on the ground again, looking very annoyed.

"Aren't you that hanyou Kagome met when she was younger?"  Her mother asked, noticing Inuyasha.  "Your name was…Inyaki or Inhaka, right?"

"It's Inuyasha."  Kagome told her before Inuyasha could take insult.  "I thought I was suppose to stay away for two weeks?"  

"Yah, but I only sent you away so I could go off on my own for awhile and check stuff out."  Her mother said absentmindedly.

"I told you she just wanted to get away from you!"  Inuyasha cracked.  Kagome glared at him.

"I just wanted to check on your competition, but then I discovered a way for you to check on it yourself.  It's a damn good way too."  She said proudly, then smirked as both Kagome's and Inuyasha's expressions changed to one of why-did-you-wake-me-up-to-tell-me-this.  "You need to be somewhere by tomorrow, and I wasn't in hell about to let this opportunity to pass up."  She looked at Inuyasha and then back at Kagome.  "Do you trust this boy?"

"Boy?"  Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Oh, I don't know…" Kagome said, smirking as Inuyasha glared at her.  "Yes, I trust him."  Her mother looked between them curiously.

"Why are you both here together?"  She asked.  Kagome felt her face blush for some unknown reason.  

"Well, he just showed up today and--  
  


"She followed me again."  Inuyasha added.

"_And," Kagome look fiercely at Inuyasha before continuing.  "Since I hadn't seen him in a while and he wanted a break from searching for the Shikon no Tama…"  Her mother just waved her explanation away._

"Don't worry, I'm not going to jump to any conclusions and I'm not going to become an overprotected wolf either."  She said, grinning.  "Unlike some youkai, I'm smarter than that."  

"Um…okay."  Kagome said hesitantly.  

'Good.  Anyway, back to my plan, I learned that our damn hag's chosen heir is getting to the age where he's going to be mated off.  Of course the bitch wants to make her own tribe more powerful, so she is trying to mate him to some tough clan.  One female wolf is going to arrive with some of her tribe members the day after tomorrow.  They're running late 'cause of a youkai attack on them, but they sent a messenger to tell the clan leader of their situation."  She explained, and said with obvious relish, "And, Kagome, you are going to be that messenger."  
  


"What?"  Kagome said, and then cried, "Aren't you forgetting that I'm not youkai!  I can't pass for one either!"

"I know, I know, but I got away around all that."  Her mother's smile only widened.

Hi!!   I hoped you liked it!!  I think I am going to try to get it so that Kagome ends up meeting the others from Inuyasha, like Miroku, Sango, and Shippou, but I haven't decided if they are going to of any particular importance; not that I don't find them awesome are anything, cause they are great too ^_^

Anyway, if you want more, please review!!!


	7. Messenger Kagome

Disclaimer:  Well, last time I sat down to think of who was the maker of this wonderful Anime, I realized with some *gasp* surprise that it wasn't me!  That bashed all my dreams *sob* as I was forced to come back down to reality and admit to everyone around me *yes even to you, stranger on the street* that I WAS NOT the owner of this, nor was I related to the creator in any way *Sigh*  

So, in other words, I am not the owner of Inuyasha!!

"And just how can you do that?"  Kagome demanded, though was curious despite herself.  

"It really isn't that hard."  Her mother shrugged, though the shine in her eyes showed that she loved making everyone wait for an answer.  "It was just some interesting fact I happen to run across.  Never tested it though, but I guess now is as good as never, right?  I mean, hell if it doesn't work, then I guess my entire plans are screwed, but at least it can be rulled out in the future—"  
  


"Mother!"  Kagome cried in exasperation.  "I thought you were in some kind of hurry!"  

"First, tie these around the tips of your ears to make them appear more pointed.  If you keep your hair down, they shouldn't see them anyway, but just in case…"  Her mother handed her two fine strings.  Kagome did as she was instructed, though her frown only deepened.

"I don't think this'll fool anyone."  She grumbled to herself, absently combing her hair with her fingers.  "I hope that wasn't the extent of your great plan."

"Of course not.  Give me your dagger."  Her mother held out her hand, and Kagome quickly gave her one of her daggers.  Inuyasha's eyes visibly widened as though he had an idea what was going on.

"That's damn risky!"  He said in a strange awe mixed with incredulously.  

"Do either of you want to tell me what you both seem to find so interesting?"  Kagome snapped.  Nateli just fingered the dagger between two fingers.

"It's only risky when it's a normal human.  My daughter is much stronger than that."  She said towards Inuyasha, then looked back at her.  "Well, you see, often times as part of the ritual to signify youkai's becoming mates, the two youkai's, to put it bluntly, make some kind of blood tie by mixing both of their blood through some kind of cut.  Normally, if a youkai wants to mate with a human, they ignore this portion, because often times youkai's blood tends to, well, kill the human, since it is such a shock to the system."    
  


"My mother mentioned that once."  Inuyasha said gruffly, nearly too quiet to be heard.  Her mother, however, continued as though he hadn't said anything.

"Either way, youkai's blood will temporary override the human's scent and make the human smell like a youkai.  That effect will only last for about six hours, then fade.  They usually will smell exactly like that youkai, but, luckily you have such a strong scent that it should differ it enough for it not to be recognizable."  

"Strong scent?"  Kagome asked, trying to decide whether or not to be offended.

"Not a bad one."  Her mother reassured.  "Right Inuyasha?"  She looked pointedly over at him.

"Hmph."  He grumbled, his face darkening slightly in the nights sky.  'Is he blushing?'  Kagome wondered.

"Anyways,"  Nateli gripped her hand, turning it so it was palms up.  "I figure that we'd go to hell about it just being a mating tradition and let you have some of my blood.  Understand?"

"Wait…if youkai blood is suppose to override human blood, why doesn't Inuyasha smell like a youkai—no offense Inuyasha."  She said quickly.

"Because, moron, hanyou blood is different from both human and youkai's blood."  Inuyasha snapped at her.  Kagome glared at him, but also felt a strange tug at her heart at thinking how this was just more proof of him not being quite a youkai or a human.  

"Okay then," Her mother suddenly aimed the dagger towards her hand, cutting an even, somewhat deep line across its surface.  Kagome hissed slightly as the sudden pain rushed to her, but ignored the bright red weeping from the wound to instead watch as her mother used the dagger to cut a mark across her own palm, revealing a small white scar scarcely a few hairs higher.  "Oh, Shan was just being an idiot and thought that if he could somehow blood mate us, then I'd actually have to mate him.  Of course, I woke up and punched him so hard that he couldn't open one of his eyes for a week.  Happened long before I found you."  She shrugged as she clasped her hand with Kagome's own.  

Kagome hardly heard any of this, a sudden tingling sensation running through her body.  She shivered despite herself as the tingling turned to burning.  Clamping her eyes and mouth shut tight, she concentrated on not crying out in pain.  Arms wrapped around her as she began to sink to the ground, and the persistent cries finally forced her to open her eyes.  

"You alright?"  A voice asked her.  Kagome looked up, finding herself in Inuyasha's arms with her mother standing close by, her face contorted in worry.  

"I think so…"  Kagome said, moving her hands and arms, discovering the pain had been reduced back to just a dull throb.  

"I said it was risky."  Inuyasha growled at Nateli, who just snarled right back.

"Hell I knew.  But she was strong enough wasn't she?"  She then looked back down at her apologetically.  "Sorry Kagome."

"I really am fine."  She said, and quickly struggled out of Inuyash's grip, feeling a mild blush come across her face.  "Did it work?"  Kagome realized she didn't even know if this experiment had been successful.

"Yep!"  Her mother told her, giving her a good sniff.  "And as I thought, your scent is giving it just enough change to make it so that old hag won't suspect a thing."  She smiled, then added, almost as an after thought, "The wolf you're messengering for is named Nongo, so be sure to add that to make you seem more credible."

"What happened to the real messenger?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Lets just say she isn't going anywhere for awhile."  The grin she gave was enough to silence any further questions.

After a few moments of silence, Kagome said,  "Well, since it sounds like I am going to be in a lot more pain this wears off before I can find out about my opponent," as she reached down to pick up the dagger that had fallen onto the ground.  She winced as she tightened her hand around the object, the cut pulling taunt from the action.  "Where am I going?"  

"You see that mountain not too far off?  Just keep at it from here.  If you miss it, then I just might have to disown you."  Her mother grinned.  Spinning lightly on one foot, she turned around, calling back, "Remember what I taught you 'bout wolves!   I'll meet you at home—I'd would go with you further, but I'm afraid to push our luck.  Have fun!!!"  With that, she ran into the woods and out of view.

"Out of every ending thing she could have told me, she tells me to have fun."  Kagome shook her head, then looked at Inuyasha.  "Well, I guess I need to go now—if you want, I'll meet you here later when I get back?"  She asked him hopefully, for some reason wanting to see him some more.

"I might, I might not."  He said, crossing his arms.  Kagome sighed and began heading in the correct direction when Inuyasha's hand suddenly closed around her arm, twisting her around to face him.  "Be careful, okay?"  He said gruffly. 

"Come on, it's not that dangerous."  She smiled at him.  "I mean, all I have to do is to see how strong this wolf is, and if he's anything similar to any wolves I have met, my mother included, that should be a cinch.  Then I leave."

"Heh, you're acting like you do this everyday."  He smirked at her, then released her arm, and without waiting for a response he vanished into the night.  Kagome shook her head. 'I'm never going to understand him,' she thought silently, then rushed to get her new mission out of the way.

The mornings sun had just peaked above the horizon, setting everything in golden hues as Kagome broke free from the trees into a more mountainous region.  She figured that an hour had gone by to get here, so she should have five more hours before she began smelling like a human.  'Now, where would they keep their caves?'  She wondered to herself, still walking forward.  

"Yo, who are you?"  Kagome started as a loud voice called down to her.  She looked up, seeing perched onto of a gray stone was a wolf youkai, standing guard.

"I'm a messenger for Nongo!"  She called up to him.  "I need to see the clan leader!"  

"Oh—"  The guy disappeared out of view, probably to tell the others that she was coming.  'Okay.'  Kagome took in a deep breathe, then continued to walk forward.  Before she had gotten much further, the same guy appeared again.

"I'll take you to a guest caves, but expect to wait for awhile before talking to the clan leader."  He told her. 

"Why?"  She couldn't help but ask.  

He just glared at her, stating, "Clan matters."  With that he took her up the twisting mountain side until stopping before a yawning cave.  Inside, many wolves were spread about, all looking up at her curiously when she entered the room.  Kagome ignored the stares and proudly followed the wolf youkai, reminding herself that to them she was just another of their kind.  He soon stopped at a decent sized hole with only a small bed of branches and feathers in one corner.  "You can just stay in here."  She went into the room, feeling a little uneasy about having to wait who knows how long before she could even see the wolf youkai she had to fight with.  The guy that she had followed settled down right beside the entrance, obviously making sure she wasn't going anywhere.

'I guess if I was a spy, then it'd be hard for me to see any of their weaknesses cooped up in here.'  She told herself, sitting onto the ground with her legs crossed.  'I just have to do what they say so they don't get suspicious.'  Laughing silently, she realized in a way she was a spy, so all these precautions were actually justified.

Unsure of how long she had been sitting alone on the floor, she suddenly scrambled up as she heard the sounds of youkais coming closer to where she was cooped.  Her guard also snapped into attention.

"The hunting party's returned with food."  A new youkai said, then looked at Kagome then back at her guard.  "Sorry 'bout the inconvenience."  She nudged the wolf youkai hard with her elbow.  "This idiot should have at least let you stay someplace nicer or something."  

"As long as I don't have to stay in there any more, I'm fine."  Kagome said, quickly scooting out of the cramped room.  "Do I get to see the clan leader now?"

The female youkai ignored her question, and instead began to scrutinize her.  "You don't look bad at all.  Much better looking than that bitch that came a month ago.  I think you have a good chance once Kouga sees you."

"What?"  Kagome asked, having a good notion that this wolf was getting her confused as Nongo.

"She's just the messenger, Glae!"  Her guard snapped at the wolf, which now looked taken back.  "Otherwise I would have taken her to the better caves!"

"Really?  Dammit, I thought Kouga here would have a catch."  Glae cursed, stamping her foot angrily.  "Well, then you _messenger, I'll go and take you to the leader.  We're all eating now, so you can join us if you want.  Just ignore what I said before."  She said, and walked down the hall, Kagome following closely with her guard trailing behind.  "Hell, these messengers are getting younger everyday.  I say we send all the ugly old youkais away on 'messenger' missions just to get rid of them"  Glae muttered under her breath.  Kagome had to stifle a laugh as Glae continued to gripe._

They entered back into the main chamber where wolves around her were ravenously eating at whatever it was the hunting party brought in.  Kagome carefully declined the food offer, claiming that she ate before she had gotten here.  She was use to having her food cooked and wasn't sure how much she'd be able to eat of his raw stuff.  She didn't want any disgusted expression on her face to make the wolves suspicious of her.

"Messenger!"  A voice barked above her.  Kagome looked up, seeing what had to be the leader sitting on a platform above the rest of the wolves.  "What news have you brought us about your clan?  Why is the daughter Nongo late?"  Kagome swallowed deeply, trying her best not to be nervous or get worried over how long she had left before her humanity began to show.

"The party was delayed by a youkai attack."  She stated.  "I was sent to tell you that Nongo should arrive in two days."  The wolf sat silent for a second, absorbing this information.

"At least your tribe has the decency to send someone."  She said finally.  "You are welcome to stay with my tribe until they do arrive."

"I should return back to my clan to report that my mission was a success."  Kagome said quickly.

"Nonsense.  We'll send someone to go find them and tell them you arrives safely."  The hag snarled.  "Unless you don't find this a suitable welcome?"  Her eyes were becoming dangerously narrow.  Kagome was beginning to realize why her mother droned on and one about her being melodramatic.

"Of course I don't."  Kagome bowed her head slightly to her, trying to think quickly of an appropriate response.  "I…just didn't want your clan to have to…stoop to such tasks."  The wolf leader nodded in approval, obviously mollified.  Her head tilted to the side as she realized something.

"Why is it you carry human weapons?"  Her anger seemed to be beginning anew.  'Oh no!  I forgot to remove them.'  Kagome looked at her side, mentally yelling at herself.  Wolves around her began to stir from their meals, also looking at the weapons curiously.  Her mind reeled with possible explanations, and she finally hung her head down as though from embarrassment.

"It's a punishment."  She said mournfully.  "When I didn't complete my coming of age task two months ago, the clan leader shorn off my claws and forced me too use daggers like a human.  I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"And how long is this punishment?"

"One year, then I must try my task again."  Kagome kept her head bowed, praying this lie would be accepted.  A deep laugh from the old wolf startled her into looking up.

"An excellent way to discipline the young."  She said once she calmed down.  "How does your clan feel about humans?"  Kagome carefully place a revolted expression on her face.

"Humans?  We hate them and believe they were placed on this earth only for us to kill them."  Kagome spat for emphasis, though mentally she was laughing at the lies she was spinning for this wolf.

"Good."  She looked beyond Kagome towards the entrance of the cave.  "My son will go and show you to a suitable cave."  Kagome turned around to find two new wolves stroll into the cave.  One of them had short, silver blue hair that he absently slicked back as he saw Kagome.  He was taller than the other one by a good two inches, yet it was the second wolf that drew Kagome's complete attention.  His presence gave one of authority, and his well toned body with dark hair pulled back behind him made him increasingly attractive.  For some reason, his blue eyes grabbed Kagome's, and a strange remembrance tugged at her.  'I feel like I've seen him before…'

"Is this that wolf Nongo?  Damn, Kouga gets all the luck!"  The first one laughed.  

"No, idiot, this is a _messenger.  Anyone with a brain could see that."  Glae snapped at the arrival.  _

"Ha, you at first thought tha—"  Kagome's guard intervened, but was silenced by a particular harsh glare from Glae in his direction.

"Kouga, show this wolf to a cave for her to stay in."  The clan leader commanded, then looked back at her.  "What is your name, messenger?"

"It's…"  Kagome paused, realizing that giving her real name would be a major mistake.  "…Omi"  

"Omi…it sounds like a good strong name."  The wolf youkai said.  "Now, Kouga, show Omi to one of the caves near the back…the one close to your own is expectable." 

"Um…before I go, I have a request to ask, one that Nongo personally wanted to know."  Kagome quickly said.  

"And what is it?" 

"She wants to know how strong Kouga is, for it is customary for her tribe to only mate with those possessing strong abilities—she doesn't doubt that Kouga is strong."  Kagome said hurriedly.  "She just wants proof, and since I am one of her close companions, she'll listen to what I tell her."  Kagome drew in a deep breathe, hoping her impromptu plan would work.  This way she could just sneak out once she was taken by the clan heir to her room.  

"An interesting request."  The wolf seemed to consider this idea carefully, then nodded.  "A good way to find out if a clan is worthy.  He'll show you his strength and speed, but only if you, as representative of your clan, will show us your own strength and speed."

"What?"  Kagome sputtered, this plan suddenly twisting away from its original goal.

"If you aren't strong enough to impress me, I'll consider your clan to be too inferior to have my son mate with Nongo."  The clan leader continued without any signs that she had been interrupted.  The wolves around her cheered this suggestion and the old hag looked around proudly by her idea.  'Dammit!'  Kagome hissed to herself, but then shrugged, realizing that this way she could still found out about Kouga's strengths and weaknesses.  Unfortunately, if he recognized her later on as being the same girl here, he'd also know her strengths and weaknesses…'I'll have to do bad on purpose.'  She gritted her teeth, when the old wolf suddenly added, "If you are considered unworthy, I will personally kill you."  'Old bitch.'  Kagome snarled to herself, her idea bashed.

"Fine."  She said, stepping towards the two wolf youkai who still stood behind her, looking with obvious amusement over the entire thing.  

"First, we'll have a contest of speed."  The old wolf shouted.  Kagome tried to remain calm as her simple question over how strong Kouga was, was now turning into some competition.  'I have to do good, or else I'll be killed.  I don't think I can escape all of them…'  Kagome looked around herself warily, seeing many eyes of wolves upon her.  The grey hair wolf moved hastily away, leaving only her and the wolf she believed to be Kouga.  His blue eyes were mocking her, as though he already knew that he was going to beat her.  Suddenly, they seemed to flicker with recognition, one that was quickly covered up.

"I won't compete with her right now."  He suddenly stated, looking over at the clan.

"Why not?  You don't think I have a shot of winning?"  Kagome demanded.  He ignored her.

"Yes, why are you refusing a direct order from your clan leader?"  The hag asked, one of her fist clenched for effect.  "I have not raised a coward!"

"She's probably tired from running to bring you this message."  He stated.  "I'll compete with her later, after she's rested."  The clan leader paused with realization.

"You are right."  She said firmly, as though it had been her suggestion and not his.  "Take her to her quarters and let her rest.  Later, we'll compare our tribe's strengths."  Kagome felt herself fill with a mixture of relief and horror.  'I can't wait until later!'  She thought frantically. 

"I'm really fine."  Kagome tried to reassure, but the wolf leader waved her remarks with a twist of her hand.

"I like your commitment, but I refuse to allow my son to defeat you when you are tired."  Kagome chose to ignore the implication that she'd loose either way.  'This isn't going how I want it!'  She inwardly moaned to herself, then shook away those thoughts.  Maybe she could sneak out of her while she was resting and spy on Kouga before she left.  She should at least learn something that way.  Not thinking of any thing else to convince the wolf anything different, she walked after Kouga, who already was heading out of the room through an adjoining tunnel.

Kagome scrutinized Kouga carefully through the corner of her eye as they went down the path, trying to see any obvious weaknesses.  Part of her felt weird strolling down the tunnel, trying to figure out what would be the best strategy in fighting and beating him, yet another part of her found all of this rather exciting, infiltrating the enemies home and attempting to uncover this wolves weakness.  Either way, her scrutinizing of him ended in failure as she wasn't able to tell anything about him just as they walked.

"Your names Omi, right?"  He suddenly asked her, not even looking back behind him.  

Kagome didn't say anything for a minute, until the realization that he was talking to her broke through and quickly responded, "Yes."

"Having trouble remembering your own name?"  He snorted at her.

"No…I'm just distracted."  

"So, what's this Nongo bitch like?" 

"Well...she likes to hunt…"  Kagome searched through her head for anything that could generally describe any youkai, but then smiled when she realized she wouldn't be here long enough anyway for anyone to see that she was wrong.  "She's one of the strongest in our clan, and while she can be stubborn at times, it has earned her a lot of respect…She keeps her hair cut short most of the time and her eyes are bright blue, like yours…"  Running out of ideas, she trailed off, hoping that would be enough.

He didn't respond to her comments and instead turned around, pointing to the side of him.  "Here's where you'll stay."  Then he walked off.  Kagome watched him as he went, having a nagging feeling that she should be remembering something…'He almost looks like that little wolf youkai from the human village.'  Kagome suddenly thought, but then shook her head.  'That's just too much of a coincidence.  Besides, I should concentrate on how to win against him, not him personally.'  With that, she went inside her cave, preparing to wait for just a little while before continuing with her mission.  

For some reason, as she waited she began to think of Inuyasha, wondering whether or not he decided to wait for her.  'I hope he did.'  She thought to herself.  'Not that it should matter or anything either way…but I hope that he did.'

After a while, she crept back out, looking down the narrow hall that continued in both ways in either direction.  It was strangely quiet, and that, added to the fact that the tunnels were dimly lit, made Kagome shiver slightly.  Shrugging her uneasy feeling away, she slinked down back in the direction she had come with Kouga.

Suddenly, she heard the soft sound of someone stepping forward, and before she had time to react, she felt herself shoved violently to the cave wall, strong hands forcing her to turn around.  Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as the figure placed his hands against the wall on either side of her shoulders, leaving barely a foot in-between then.  She was about attack back, when the familiar blue eyes pierced down at her.

"I know who you are."

Next chapter out ^_^  I decided to write than do homework, so feel special hehe.  Anyways, I really hope ya'll enjoyed it!!!!   

As you all probably know, I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS!!!  So, if you liked the story and want more, the best way is to give reviews!!!  


	8. Return

Disclaimer:  Yatta Yatta Inuyasha I own not blah blah

Authors note:  Okay, the longley overdue next chapter to Wolfgirl Kagome is here!!  Sorry for the incredibly long time it took for updating—but I did!!  I hope you likes!!  I am trying to keep the romance in this story open!!

Kouga's intense blue eyes stared into her own, momentarily making her unable to speak.

Finally, Kagome managed to let out a short laugh, trying to mask the panic that threatened to overwhelm her.  "Of course you know who I am.  I am Omi, the messenger of Nongo."  She said tightly and attempted to move out of his grip.  His hands dug deeper into her shoulders.  'He knows?  That I am the one he has to fight later on? How?  How is that possible?'  Thought spun around in her brain, leaving her momentarily numb.  'Should I knee him now or…'

"I remember you—you were that little human girl that I didn't kill."   Kouga said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Didn't kill!?"  Kagome felt her temper rise, but then drop just as suddenly as she realized that her suspicions were right.  'He was that wolf boy from the village.'  Stunned by the random chance that the boy she saved turned out to be the boy she was now trying to kill, she just stared at him.  "Wha-what are you talking about?  I'm a youkai, no human."  She managed to sputter out.

His eyes left hers momentarily and one of his hands released her shoulder.  In one swipe, he pulled down the corner of her leather out fit, revealing momentarily her shoulder.  Without any thought or hesitation, she punched him—hard.  He leapt backward, clutching one of his eyes.  "What did you do that for, bitch?"  He demanded.

"I don't give a damn who you think I am, but…"  Her voice was choked with anger.

"You got that a scar where the fire got you on that shoulder!"  He said crossly.  "Humans don't heal as well as us youkai." 

"Huh?"  Kagome paused in confusion, and then remembered the small flaw in her skin left by the unfortunate ember that caught her.  "…Well…that…" She sputtered, trying to come up with a plausible story. 

Both turned as they heard voices coming down the tunnel.  

"In here."  Kouga grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby cave.  After a moment, whoever it was came and went.  Kagome wasn't really sure what Kouga was planning—if he had wanted to kill her now since he wasn't able to when he was younger, then why didn't he expose her to whoever the wolves were that were wandering the cave ways?  "Your scent is coming back too."  He said once it was quiet.  "I remember your scent."

"Yah, I've been told its quite strong."  Kagome said frankly, realizing to hide the fact she wasn't human was now hopeless.

"I like it."  He looked again into her eyes.  "Nobody else has ever been able to beat me in a fight—but you did.  And you're human."

"Can't change that."  She said edgily, feeling uncomfortable by the fact that her heart had decided to beat more rapidly.  "Look, how about if I leave and we both forget about this encounter."  'Forget the plan—I need to get out of here before anything else goes wrong.'

"Okay, I'll let you go, if—" He began.

"I'm not your prisoner, so hell I can go when I want to."  Kagome said firmly, not wanting the wolf to have any sway on her.  'He's my enemy.'  She told herself.  

"You're in the middle of my clan's home—even if you get lucky again and beat me, you still have to face everyone else in my tribe."

"Lucky again?  I think I beat you and then saved your life."  She snapped.  "But you're right about me being in the wrong place to fight you."  The ironic situation threatened to overtake her, considering the wrong place was literal on many levels.

"Look, meet me in three days near here."  He told her.  "And I'll let you go."

"Why?"

"Eh—you're smelling more like a human."  He looked embarrassed.

'Yah, now that was a subtle way to change the subject.'  Kagome thought.  "Fine, I'm going."

"Wait, you won't even be able to fool other youkai any more." 

"Well, I'll just wing it then."  Kagome said wryly.  Kouga looked at her for a moment, as though deciding something.  Then, in one quick movement, he sliced a narrow cut on one of his hands and took her own.   The cut on her own hand burned from the contact and for a brief moment a wave of dizziness hit her as the youkai blood flowed through her.  Kagome nearly found herself on the floor, supported only by Kouga's arms which had slipped around her.  Once steady, he released her, his expression changing from worry to a grin.

"Well, you smell youkai again.  Turn left out of this cave and keep going until you get out."  With that, he left her.

'Okay, what the hell just happened?"  Kagome gripped her hurt hand, feeling a little confused.  'Mating rituals are sure taken lightly these days.'  Quickly, she followed the tunnels out, realizing that this was probably one of the most unsuccessful missions she had ever been on.

Kouga had recognized the girl when she was speaking to the clan master.  Her smell, her looks, everything about her looked like that girl who set him on fire several years earlier.  She had beat him, then saved his life.  Living with wolf youkai and especially learning how to hate humans by his mother, this had thrown him for a loop.  If had been another youkai he had been fighting, he would have found the act stupid—why save your enemy?  But something about her made it different.

He walked outside, running into two of his friends—lackeys really that were more loyal to him then to the actual clan leader.  "So, you're going to compete with that Omi wolf later?"  One of them grinned at him.  "You're going to beat her good."

"Nope.  Don't tell anyone, but she isn't really Nongo's messenger." He confided.  "Just an imposter.  She already left."  The wolves just stared at him.

"Well, then why was she even here?"  The other asked.  

"Huh?" Kouga looked at him blankly.

"Why was she posing as Nongo's messenger?—Was she a rebel from that tribe?"

"Is her name even Omi?  Why did she want you to show how strong you were?"

The million questions he should have asked suddenly hit him.  He just looked at them both, suddenly feeling very stupid.  Viciously, he hit them both over their heads.  "It's none of your business," and then stomped off.  'Well, I'll see her in three days.  She acts a lot stronger than other wolf youkais and isn't afraid to fight…there is something about her…'

"Well?"  Was the first words that left her mother's mouth.  Kagome had just reached the clearing that she had left them much earlier that day.  With some surprise and a little happiness, she noticed that Inuyasha had decided to return to wait for her.  His eyes seemed to widen when she had returned, but now were looking at her with his usual contempt expression from his perch in the tree.  "Well?"  Nateli repeated.  "You get in?  See the bastard's moves?  Hopefully you annoyed the old head bitch in some way too, right?"

"Eh…"  Kagome nervously laughed.  "The mission didn't go over so well."  

"Keh, she managed to mess it up."  Inuyasha snorted.

"Shut up."  She said defensively.  "I got in great—the clan leader never guessed that I wasn't youkai and bought that I was Nongo's messenger surprisingly well.  Unfortunately, she wanted me to compete with Kouga—the guy I am later suppose to fight."

"Kouga—what a stupid name for a wolf to have.  Kagome is so much better."  Her mother laughed richly.

"I was thinking about going with that, but Kouga wanted to delay it, claiming that I must be tired.  Several hours had already past and he wanted to wait several more, and I simply just didn't have the time."  Kagome stated, carefully leaving anything about her own encounter with him out.

"Damn it."  Her mother spat, then narrowed her eyes.  "You still smell really youkai to me—too bad you can't smell it yourself to know you could have stayed longer."

"Yeah."  Kagome nodded carefully. 

"You kinda smell different though…"   Inuyasha broke in.  Kagome glared at him, threatening him to say any more.

"I was around other wolf youkai's all day—its not surprising."  She said firmly.

"Geh, the plan failed, but at least you saw him and he probably won't suspect you to be the one attacking him, so hopefully we'll have some damn surprise on our hands."

"Right."  Kagome agreed quickly.  "Eh…well, I think I'm going to go to bed—the youkai blood's really worn me out."  While it was partly true—she did feel worn out—Kagome quickly realized that her freshly renewed youkai smell was going to be sticking with her for quite some time.  She needed to get away from both her acute smelling mother and Inuyasha.

"Well, it didn't kill you, so its bound to have made you stronger."  Her mother grinned.  "Me…I think I'm going to fix my new found friend up and send her on her way."  Kagome looked at her questioningly, before realizing she was probably referring to the original messenger.  Either way, the look her mother gave had little room for inquiry.

"Keh, I guess I'm going to go too then."  Inuyasha leapt from his perch, landing solidly on the ground.  He started walking off back into the trees, his hands tucked into the sleeves of his kimono.  Kagome grinned at the sight and picked up a stick on the ground.  With one quick flick of her wrist, she threw the stick at his head.  As the stick neared, his ears twitched suddenly and one hand reached back, catching the approaching missile.  He spun around, his grip cracking the stick in two.  "What the hell was that for!!!?" 

"Testing your reflexes."   She smiled.  "I just wanted to thank you for waiting for me to come back."

"…Keh…had nothing better to do."  He replied, looking slightly flustered.  "Normal people would just say that and leave out the throwing part."  With that he turned and leapt high into the trees before disappearing.  

Nateli, who had been watching the entire thing with ill concealed amusement, broke into peals of laughter.  "What?"  Kagome demanded.

"Nothing, nothing"  She choked.  "I gotta go—you sleep good and lets train tomorrow!"  She ran into the woods, her laughter still echoing inside Kagome's ears.

'Okay, everyone has gone insane.'  Kagome went off a little ways before leaning against a tree, planning on actually getting some sleep.  She was finally drifting off when a sound forced her back awake.

"Hey?"  The voice whispered.  "You awake?"

"No."  She responded automatically, but then opened her eyes.  "Inuyasha?  What do you want?  You aren't mad at the stick throwing thing are you?"  
  


"Keh, no."  He stated.  "You smell funny."

"You look funny."

"Hey!  What's that suppose to mean?"

"I think I'm the one who should ask that."  Kagome smirked at him.  He gave her a look that managed to both read I'm hurt and you are so annoying.  "Fine, you don't look funny.  I smell funny because I still got some youkai blood in me."  
  
"It should have worn off by now."  Inuyasha insisted.

"So?  Things don't always go as plan."  She said vaguely, but was strangely flattered by his worry.  

"Human logic."  Inuyasha hmphed.  

"Oh, is the hanyou confused?"  Kaogme grinned at him while Inuyasha responded with a bighting glare.

"At least I'm no HUMAN."  He snapped.  "This is what I get for worrying about you— "  He stopped, realizing what he just said.  A tension began to build around them, cut by Inuyasha's frantic attempts to restate himself.  "I mean—that's not what I menat—I just knew you were stupid enough to mess everything up and get yourself killed."  With that, he leapt to his feet and vanished, leaving Kagome to wonder what in the world he meant.

The next few days passed by quickly for Kagome.  Her mother, even less serious than she normally was, made training far more fun then it should be, involving more intricate games of tag within the trees than actual fighting.  Agility lessons, as she called them.  Her mother occasionally would also look out into the trees, as though sensing something, then turn back to Kagome with an odd smile on her face.  As for Inuyasha, he seemed to have disappeared completely.  It surprised her how much that disappointed her.  

And finally the third day came.

'Okay, I could just stand him up—it's not like he knows where I am or anything.  He probably wouldn't be able to find me.'  She thought to herself while sitting on the ground, chewing on a sliver of meat.  'Then again, it can't really hurt.  I don't have to stay long—he probably will want some stupid rematch or something from that one fight.  Revenge is the wolf youkai's way.'

"Hey, mother?"  She leaned backwards, looking high into the tree where her mother was lazily stretched out along a branch.  "I'm going to out into the woods by myself for awhile—I want to get something near the river."

"Good, go away."  Her mother grinned down at her, waving her off, as though it was her own ideal that she should go.

"See you later!"  With that, Kagome sprinted off, heading to the place she agreed to three days earlier.

The moment Kagome vanished out of sight; Nateli looked absently into the trees, a murmur of a smile on her lips.  "Come out, idiot.  If you think I can't tell your there, your underestimating my wonderful wolfy powers."  The woods remained silently.   In an annoyed voice, she spoke again.  "Hanyou, my nose is working just fine!"  After another pause, a figure slunk into the clearing.  "Hell, I could have called you out while she was here—I always do enjoy a good show—but I didn't."

"Keh, it wasn't like I was hiding."  With one sweep of his hand, Inuyasha tried to be nonchalant over the entire matter.  

"Of course not."  Nateli smiled at him.  

"Bitch, I wasn't!"  He said defensively.

"You're the one over denying it."

"Hell, I'm leaving."  Inuyahsa turned, but pause at Nateli's next words.

"You like my daughter, don'tcha?"

"What!!"  He spun around.  "Hell no!  Why would I like some human bitch who can't even—" 

"Careful what you say."  Nateli cut him off, a warning flickering in her eyes.  

"I don't like her."  

"Which is why you spent all day waiting for her to return?  Or why you've been hanging out here for the past couple of days, always near to us, yet always out of sight?  Keh, I'm a damn wonderful mother who knows these things."  Inuyasha's face turned unreadable.

Finally, he shook one fist up at her.  "What the hell are you talking about?  I told you I don't like her!"

"I was just saying that I don't mind you liking Kagome—if she likes you too, I don't mind if you go for it.  Kagome unfortunately doesn't have many suitable male friends her age, my fault probably."  Nateli shrugged.  "But you don't seem half bad."

"I don't like her!"  He repeated angrily, and then stomped off.  Nateli just smiled after him.

Well, another chapter done and I hope reviews follow it!!  Thank you for your support!!!


End file.
